A Deadly Faith & A Disastrous Destiny
by JasperCanBiteMeAnyday
Summary: Just after being crowned queen,Destiny is introduced to the idea of immortal children.Destiny has always wanted a child & cant resist temptation.And so she ends up with a beautiful killer named Faith.But even the most adorable predators can become prey...
1. Chapter 1

My long, silky, scarlet dress with the tight bodice trained out behind me as I made my way down the dimly lit corridor. I could hear the sounds of low whispers coming from the throne room. Arguments. They don't want me to be their new queen.

My breaths are shallow and ragged. I brushed my curled blond hair back and squeezed my eyes shut.

"You can do this," I whisper to myself. Alec promised they would accept me. He said they would love me. I would make a great queen. I'm doubting that now as their hisses of protest ring through my ears.

"Madame?" Dragon's gentle voice came from behind me as I stared out one of the small window slits. Sun shined brightly onto the dew-covered flowers, creating a rainbow effect which bounced onto my light-absorbing skin.

I sighed. "I told you to call me Destiny," I said with a small smile, turning to face him. Dragon is my new body guard since Dimitri and Felix are, well, gone. He is twenty-two in human years and thirty in vampire years, and he is HUGE.

He is about three times the size of me, and even bigger than Em. His biceps ripple even when he barely moves! He has long, chocolatey brown hair that falls a little above his shoulders. He is constantly tucking it behind his ear, its like an OCD habit. He has both ears pierced with little diamond studs, and a black dragon tattoo curls it's way around his upper right arm. His eyes are a bright crimson, but that will soon change. Overall, he is extremely intimidating.

He was in the army as a human, and he used to be a member of the Volturi guard. He trained with Felix and Dimitri, and immediately offered to provide his service and protection for me when he learned of their death and that I was to be queen soon.

Dragon started out calling me 'Your Majesty,' and after I told him not to he began with he 'M' Lady,' and now I can't get him off of 'Madame.' All over the span of the week I've been back in Volterra!

"Sorry. But it is time for us to be going, the King is ready," He said with a bashful smile. It was so weird to hear Alec being referred to as King.

I linked my delicate alabaster arm through his brawny one, and together we continued the journey down the dark hallway and towards the large oak doors where I would be crowned Queen of the Immortal World.


	2. Chapter 2

I hesitated for a fraction of a second right then, my swift stride faltering, before gaining a random bout of confidence and throwing the doors open, head held high.

I was met with a sea of bright red eyes, their glares piercing through me. I gulped, and allowed Dragon to take the lead. His power is to sense danger, he'll know if something is going to happen, I told myself. But still, the angry forms of the hundreds of menacing vampires that surround me are terrifying.

I put on my most authentic smile though, and tried to remain calm. At the end of the long pathway is four gold thrones. Yes, four. Another was added, and they were rearranged; two in the front for Alec and I and two farther back for Jane and Dustin. And I know it seems a bit soon for Dustin to be having a throne, but him and Jane are very serious now and she insisted.

Jane and Dustin are sitting in their thrones, bright smiles on their faces, and Alec sits in Aro's old throne, looking at me as if I'm some sort of goddess.

My entrance into royalty isn't to be huge and extravagent; all these people only came because most have never seen me before. Really, all that is going to happen is a small diamond studded tiara will be placed on my head (Jane's idea though the wives never had tiaras before) and I have to give a short speech, and then there will be a festive ball.

I took the final step to where my dark king sits. He smiled his oh so charming smile and I returned it with a timid smile of my own.

He began speaking, but I didn't listen. My mind was mulling over what I was to say soon. How would they react?

"Destiny, our Queen!" I heard Alec say, picking up on him mid-sentence. In his hands is my tiara, and he slowly lowers it to my head as I shut my eyes. Which is why I didn't see it when an enraged vampire hurled himself at me. Dragon shoved me to the side as a ferocious snarl broke the silence of the precarious gathering. A simultaneous gasp came from everyone, and I looked up from my sprawled position on the cobble-stone floor to see Dragon shove a thin male to the ground.

"Get rid of him, Dragon." Alec said authoritatively, and Dragon drug the male outside.

"Henry!" A young red-headed lady wailed. Alec's new guard, Devlin, held her back as she made feeble attempts after the estranged vampire Dragon had just taken away.

Alec helped me up, and then continued the ceremony, raising his voice over the muffled sobs. The small crown was placed on my head, and Alec and I turned around, hand in hand, to face the others.

Now was time for my speech. I cleared my throat uncomfortably and began.

"I am not here to run your lives, to take over and change the vampire world entirely. I mean only good as does Alec. We love you all, and we hope to make improvements over the way we live. Aro, Marcus, and Caius were dear to us and we hope to rule just as good or maybe even better as they did in their time. I know I am young, and not exactly queen-material considering my somewhat violent past, but I can prove myself if you just give me a chance." I looked sincerely into each of their bright red eyes.

There was no applause, no cheers of joy. Just awkward silence.

The Cullens come to my rescue once again, and begin a slow clapping that the whole room soon picked up on. Emmett threw in a wolf whistle which I would have blushed profusely from if I was human.

After that, there was an elegant banquet in the ballroom. I wasn't allowed to dance with anyone, and neither was Alec. We just had to sit on two large thrones up front on a stage-like area and watch the other pale figures twirl about in the twinkling candle light with smiles plastered on our faces.

"King Alec, Queen Destiny," A jubliant man said, coming up and bowing before us and so many had already done. "My name is Theodore, but call me Theo. I would like to discuss a matter with you." He smiled deviously. I saw Dragon and Devlin throw each other wary glances. This man was odd.

"Of course," Alec said politely.

"Immortal children," The man grinned widely. Everyone in the room paused and gasped. Some growled.

"Immortal children are forbidden. No exceptions." Alec said, his eyes narrowing. But Theo wasn't paying any attention to him. He turned to me, his face soft.

"I don't suppose you've ever even seen an immortal child, Queen?" He asked. I gulped, unsure of where he was going, and shook my head slightly.

"Ah, that is just sad. They are beautiful, absolutely adorable. Clever, too. And I understand they were banned, but I have reason to believe that they should be brought back."

"Immortal children are devils!" Someone shouted.

"Monsters!" Another put in. Theo turned slightly to face them with a sly smile.

"Aren't we all?" He said evasively, then turned back to me.

"My mate, Elisha, was murdered senselessly for having one of these "monsters." She never got a chance to tell Aro of her discoveries, he didn't even touch her, just took one look at the dark-haired child in her arms and snapped his fingers. I was spared from the fire because I had no idea the child, Lucas as she had called him when she begged for forgivness, even existed. But recently, when I was reminiscing old memories I had shared with my dead love, I came across some old diaries. Journals, actually. They told of her discoveries with Lucas. She had tamed him, for lack of better words. He was in more control than many of us in this very room! Yet he was killed. And my inquisitive Elisha lost her life also. Unfair? I think so! Take a look," He said, reaching into a small bag slung across his shoulder. Devlin and Dragon moved forward to grab him, but I held my hand up to stop them.

Theo's wintry hands pulled out leather-bound withered journals and handed them to me. I opened them up cautiously. Inside was small, cramped notes written in elegant calligraphy.

_Lucas learns fast. He mimics me. I started him out on animal blood and began giving him human every now and then. He is in so much control._

Alec peered over my shoulder, reading some also. He then snatched the books out of my hands, and shoved them in Dragon's hand, telling him to destroy them.

"No!" I nearly shouted. They paused and looked over at me.

"Keep them. I think Theo may be on to something," I glanced at the now beaming young man.

"Bless you, my Queen," He said, getting down on his knees and kissing my hand. I felt as if I had done a great deed, until I looked up and saw the vicious glares had returned to nearly every face in the room. I wanted to please everyone, or at least the majority, but Theo's words have ignited a passion in me. I feel as if I am missing out on an experience that seems to have touched the every other person in this room. Well, the ones that were there for it. I want to meet an immortal child. I want to be a mother.

Being Queen is not going to be easy.


	3. Chapter 3

Three weeks later and I sit in my new throne, my eyes absorbing the script on the faded pages of the journal's Theo gave me. I am entranced by the vivid description of the young child Elisha describes. I wish I could actually talk to Elisha, she is such a fascinating person. I mean, was a fascinating person.

Alec walked in then, smiling and looking overall joyous. That radiant smile slipped when he saw what I was doing though. He groaned.

"Des, please tell me you aren't still reading those treacherous things?" He sighed, coming to sit next to me, resting his hand on mine.

"I want one." I muttered, not taking my eyes off the entrancing words.

"You what?" He asked incredulously. I lifted my eyes up to his face.

"I want an immortal child." I stated plain as day. He stared at me as if he thought I am clinically insane.

"No you don't. That Theo kid made them sound adorable and harmless. But that is not a bit true. That may be beautiful on the outside, but they are actually blood-crazy and in no control of themselves." He looked away from me, his butterscotch eyes lost in memories.

"Elisha had found the key to it all, Alec! We thought Carlisle was the first to try animal blood but that is no true! Elisha started her child out on animal blood and it made a world of difference!" I tried to make him look at him by drilling holes in the side of his head with my eyes, but it was no use. He knew if he looked he would give in to my begging smile.

"They are dangerous, Des. I would never put you in harm's way on purpose."

"But they can be controlled! I know they can be! And you also said you would always give me what I wanted.. This is what I want, more than anything." I wished Renesmee was here instead of back in New York with Jacob and the rest of the Cullens. I miss them all so much, and I know Nes would back me up! I'm glad Jane is out with Dustin taking care of some small immortal-overcrowding (they must take care of this while we rebuild our army here because so many left since their only ties here were to Aro) in a small town in Switzerland, though. She is even more against the children than Alec.

"Don't do this to me, Destiny." Alec said with an exasperated sigh. I flew up out of my throne, and in the blink of a vampire eye, took a seat on his lap, staring into his eyes.

"I have always wanted to be a mother, Alec. Always. I want to have someone to take care of instead of someone taking care of me. I want to be responsible for someone. I want this more than you could ever imagine. Please.." I made my eyes wide, staring straight through his, and by adding a little quiver of my bottom lip, he gave in.

"This will be top-secret. NO ONE will know, other than Jane, Dustin, Dragon, and Devlin. Not even the Cullens can know. Do you understand me?" His voice was so serious and his posture so rigid. Excitement coarsed through me. I nodded eagerly.

"Pick a good one." Was the last thing he said before placing a delicate kiss on my lips, and strolling out of the room. I let out a delighted squeal, and ran to get Dragon so we could plan a date to go searching for the perfect child.


	4. Chapter 4

Today, Alec is leaving Volterra with Devlin to go find more vampires to recreate the guard that was so precious to Aro. The only difference is, he will not become obsessed with them like a child with shiny toys. They will be individuals that have freedom.

He will be changing a few humans, which will be selected with Eleazar's help. He is meeting up with him in a small town in Alaska.

The newborns will be raised with care and start out their lives as vegetarians. Our whole guard will be vegetarians actually, the first step in changing the whole vampire world over to the abnormal eating habits. Which is just the beginning of a whole other crazy and amazing plan that has only been discussed behind closed doors with Jane, Dustin, and the Cullens.

We have hired a league of very large and skilled vampires to watch over our castle whilst we are both away, since I will begin my search for the child soon after Alec has gone.

Dragon will come with me, and we will scour the continents until we find the perfect one. Who knows how long it will take? And I want to get to know the child first, get it to trust me.

"Des?" My keen ears heard the quiet call that emanated from downstairs in the throne room. I quickly put away the many journals that I have been studying day and night, and the map which I have carefully drawn a route through many countries that Dragon and I will begin soon. I rushed down to meet Alec and saw Devlin carrying his suitcases out the door.

"Is it time already?" I asked as the thought of being away from Alec for so long took full impact on me.

"Sadly, it is, my love. We will be together again before you know it, though." He said, taking my chin in his thumb and forefinger and kissing my pout away. I smiled into the kiss, and wrapped my arms around him, pressing myself closer to his tall figure.

"Alec, I-" Devlin cut off when he saw what a tight embrace we were in. He mumbled an apology and hurried out. Alec sighed and pulled back.

"How long?" I whispered.

"Months." He said quietly. I buried my face in his chest. In the millisecond before my head touched his chest, my sharp eyes picked up on our reflection in one of the precious jewels encrusted into one of the thrones. A gothic teen boy holding onto a preppy teen girl is what it appeared like. But in all actuality, it was a dark king cradling his love, a bright and girly queen, as they prepared to part to carry out two very different and very long and possibly dangerous adventures.

"I'll miss you so much." My words came out slightly muffled since my face was pressed against the fabric of his shirt.

"I'll miss you even more," He replied, his chin resting on the top of my head, and I felt his hands reach under my hair for the briefest second, and then they were gone.

"Impossible." I breathed out the word.

"Destiny, our plane is leaving soon." Dragon hinted. I hadn't even noticed him and Devlin standing in the corner, looking everywhere but at Alec and I.

"Goodbye, I love you," I said, pulling back from him.

"I love you more. I'll think of you every second. Goodbye, love." He was gone in the blink of an eye, placing one more delicate kiss on my cheek before he left. The skin where his lips touched burned in the best way, spreading a fiery joy across my whole body. I lifted my hands up to touch the back of my neck where his hands had been and felt a small chain. I followed the its linking trail down my collarbone, my fingers ending up on a shiny, silver locket that was so light I hadn't even noticed it resting on my granite skin.

I picked up the delicate piece of jewlery, observing it. Engraved on the outside were the words "For all Eternity." I opened it up to find a picture of me staring up at Alec, my eyes sparkling almost as much as the majestic snowflakes that danced around us, and I knew at once it was a picture from our wedding.

I could have stared at the picture of his flawless face all day, but the deep voice of Dragon interrupted me, "Are you ready?" I nodded, and politely took my bag of things from him. I was traveling light, no suitcases or anything. Just money to buy clothes whenever I could, and maps and journals.

Dragon and I headed to the airport, where we boarded a plane headed to our first destination, Paris, France.

* * *

Paris was a busy city that was practically bursting with life. Shopping boutiques lined every street with cafes on every corner. The architecture was old-fashioned and stunning with modern twists scattered about. I could hardly understand the people, which were dressed in the latest fashions as they bustled their way down the sidewalks.

I met many nice people. I know a little French, but that was basically useless because of their speedy dialouge. I caught on quickly though, with my advanced mind. In just a few days, I was able to hold short conversations with some of them.

I met a beautiful little girl named Anne. She had short, wavy, dirty-blond hair, and the prettiest hazel eyes I've ever seen. She was three years old, the exact age I wanted. She had tons of energy, and loved to play with my hair, though her frail-looking mother and sturdy father seemed wary of me, as they should be. But just because of natural instinct, not because I was going to take their daughter's life. She was too rambunctious.

Our stay in France was short. We visited a few Paris suburbs, but no luck. I was glad, though, I was enjoying spending time with actual people (though they made my throat burn terribly) and I didn't want our journey to end anytime soon.

Next stop, Italy. Venice, to be exact. Sasha's hometown.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my gosh guys! I'M SO STUPID! I said they went to France then to Italy, but thats stupid because Volterra is in Italy! I don't know if any of you picked up on that, but I feel like an idiot! I've already written this though, so just go along with it, kay?(:**

Italy was magnificent. Sasha's stories could do this amazing land no justice. The people of Venice were friendly and open, and didn't mind speaking English for my sake. Of course Alec had taught me a bit of Italian, but that was mostly the sweet nothings he whispered in my ear.

Thinking of those sweet little sayings, I was suddenly stopped dead in my tracks in the middle of a crowded market, swept into a flashback.

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen," Alec whispered to me one night, stroking a particularly rough patch of crescent scars on my collarbone. I shied away from his hand, suddenly self-conscious.

"Why do you say that while looking at such a hideous place," I asked, bringing my hands up in a feeble attempt to conceal the jagged scars.

"I vostri difetti lo rendono perfetto." His voice was a soothing lullaby, the foreign words flowing like silk. I stared at him in confusion. He grinned and said, "Your flaws make you perfect."

If I had been human I'm sure a few tears would have spilled over. I looked down at my torn up shoulders. Gesturing to them, I asked, "These horrid, hideous things bring me as far from perfection as I can get. They are proof of what a vile monster I was. They are an instant warning sign to any that get close of what kind of person I am. Unpredictable, murderous, blood-thirsty." I couldn't stop the pity-party that raged on inside of me. Alec could, though.

"They are proof of what you have overcome. They show that you are determined and brave. Your scars are beautiful. Drop-dead sexy to me, actually," He said, his inky black hair falling into his eyes, and he nipped at my neck playfully.

I was brought back to reality by a gentle shaking. Dragon looked down at me with concern.

"Are you alright?" His eyes darted in front of me, looking for the source of what he thought was fright.

"I was just thinking. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to alarm you, I - " My words caught in my throat. For there, standing less than twenty feet in front of me, was an extremely tall man with wavy dark hair and light brown eyes. And trailing beside him was a boy who looked about three or four years old. His face held the most beautiful traces of my savior, my best friend, the person I miss more than anything, Sasha.

"David, so good to see you!" A bulky Italian man crooned with a heavy accent from a fish stand.

"And Andres, you get bigger and bigger everyday!"

David. Andres. Sasha.

Oh my gosh.

The boy, seemingly scared of the large man with the bloody butchers knife in his hand, turned and ran. Right smack dab into me.

If I hadn't seen it coming and set my arms out to brace him, his fragile head would have clunked right into the hardest stone in the world. My hands were a pretty brutal impact as well though, and he nearly fell to the ground. I caught him though, and picked him up, jutting my left hip out to situate him there.

"Sowwy," He said, unable to pronounce his R's right while looking up at me with eyes the color of dark-chocolate that seemed to have golden-brown swirled in. More beautiful than I had ever pictured Sasha's eyes.

"Its okay," I said, smiling. "What's your name?" I said asked kindly.

"Andres," He gave me a full fledged square-toothed pearly white smile. And I wanted him. I wanted this insanely cute little boy to be _my_ son. The urge to run away from here, back to Volterra, suddenly gripped me.

"Andres!" His father called, breaking me out of me monstrous trance, with such panic in his voice just because he lost sight of his son for a second. Poor guy. This child is all he has left of his love.

David spotted me in an instant. He looked at my snow-white skin, golden eyes, and blond hair with extreme curiosity.

"Oh, thank you so much," He said, rushing towards me. He took the child out of my arms, much to my disappointment.

"David Gordelli," He said, nodding in greeting.

"Amber Stewart," I gave him a false name because of what I'm about to do next.

"You were Sasha's husband, weren't you?" I asked. His eyes were immediately covered in a layer of moisture that threatened to brim over.

"How do you know that?" His voice quavered.

"We need to talk." I glanced at Andres, hinting that he shouldn't hear this. David glanced around, then spotted a young girl, maybe a few years older than me, and waved to her.

"Addolorata!" He hollered. The girl turned, smiled brightly, and rushed forward, wrapping him in a friendly hug.

"Is something wrong, David?" The pretty girl looked at me wearily.

"Do you mind taking Andres for a moment?" David begged the girl with his eyes to just do as asked and not ask any questions right now.

"Of course." Addolorata took David, cooing and crooning at him, and walked away.

I followed David to a nearby fountain that, for some reason, had nearly no one near it.

"Who are you? How do you know Sasha?" David got right to the point.

"First of all, may I ask how you think- Er I mean why you think Sasha left?" I asked, unsure if he knew she had been kidnapped or thought she left on her own accord.

"She no longer wanted to be here,"- He paused then sighed and whispered quietly, – "E caduto da amore." My quick mind pieced the somewhat familiar words together, and came up with "She fell out of love."

"You think she left you and Andres because she no longer loved you?" I asked with disbelief.

"There is no other explanation One night we went to sleep, the next morning her and all her belongings were gone. I never heard a single noise during the night, either." His face was tortured.

"You are sadly mistaken, David. I can't tell you so many things, and for that I am very, very sorry. But you must know as much of the truth as possible.. I met Sasha a while after you lost her. I can't tell you exactly where we were, but just know that she was forced there and hated it. She, well we, were miserable. We were all turned into monsters, yet she was one of the few that was able to keep hold of her humanity, so sweet yet brave and fierce in the best ways. Sasha became my best friend, and saved me from losing my sanity many times. She talked of you and Andres often, missed you both terribly, and loved you both deeply. We tried to escape, but it was useless. She was...killed several years after her arrival. Her last words were "I love you David," My whole body quaked with tremors of despair.

"She...still..loved us?" He asked incredulously. I nodded, making an attempt at a small, sad smile. His head fell into the cradle of his hands and he sobbed. My newly aroused human instincts rushed forward, and I wrapped my arms around him. He immediatley flinched out of my kind embrace.

"What are you?" He asked in a disgusted tone, looking with revolt at my cold, granite arms.

I simply smiled at him.

"You will figure it out someday." I said vaguely, then stood gracefully and sauntered off. He called after me, and I heard his footsteps thud against the asphalt as he ran to catch up.

Dragon awaited me in a shady forest about eighty feet away. David wouldn't be able to see him, but I could make out his features perfectly. His eyes flashed up to the sky and back to my face, a warning. I glanced up too, and saw the gray clouds beginning to part. Soon, the sun would slide out, and my skin would become a diamond.

I hurried my pace, leaving David far behind. I made it into the forest just moments before light broke onto the land.

David had abandoned the market, still in search of me. His weak human eyes wouldn't be able to see even a foot into the dark foliage.

Overhead, a small breakage in the leaves allowed a bit of light to pour through. It hit me head-on, crystalizing my upper-torso. Dragon and I were ignited in a sea of sparkles for a moment, until I sent us flying backwards at a speed a million times faster than humans.

David had seen though.

His eyes widened, and he began heading towards us.

Just as we were about to flee, Addolorata, with Andres by her side, yelled, "David! What on earth are you doing down there?"

David shook his head, rubbed his eyes, squinted into the darkness for one more second, then turned around and headed up, giving her some lame excuse for his odd behavior.

Dragon looked at me weirdly, but asked no questions.

I shivered, thinking of the split second I had almost taken Andres's mortality. Sasha would never have forgiven me for damning her pride and joy to the same fate as her.

Other than that though, I felt good.. I know Sasha would have wanted David to know as much of the truth as possible. And there is no way she would want Andres to grow up thinking his mother had abandoned him for her own selfish reasons. Now he would know she died a brave savior.


	6. Chapter 6

Switzerland.

Germany.

Austria.

Hungary.

Ukraine.

Dragon and I searched through country after country, carefully avoiding Romania, to no avail. I missed Alec. I wonder if he thinks of me as much as I think of him. Its been 3 months since we departed in Volterra. I look at the locket he gave me often. It gives me strength, and from that strength I find the will to keep going.

After disappointment after disappointment in Europe, I decided to switch continents altogether. I could hardly understand most of the people here anyways. Maybe I'll have luck in my home-state, New York.

After a quick skim through Spain and Portugal, we hopped on a plane and headed west.

After a long, boring flight, I was able to breath in fresh, American air. Ah, how I've missed it here. As I looked around the Big Apple with wonder, a sudden terror gripped me. I realized with panic that I could remember hardly anything from my human life.

'We forget unless we force ourselves to remember.' Sasha's voice rung through my head.

I hadn't thought of my human life in ages.

I had forgotten.

I squeezed my eyes close. I couldn't even remember where I had lived before..

It was a very small town.. I think it starts with an.. S....? Sherrill! That's it! I lived in Sherrill, New York with my mom, my sisters, twin brother, and honey-colored Lab, Sweets. I did ballet at Pretty-N-Pink which was down the street from my neighborhood.

I sighed sadly, thinking of the life I used to lead. A pretty happy teenage girl with nothing but petty worries.

"Lets go somewhere else." I told Dragon. He turned on his heel, heading in the opposite direction.

"No, I mean a different state. Lets go to Massachusetts," I don't know why I said Massachusetts, but something was telling me there was something I needed to see there. Or..someone?

It took no time to get from New York City to Boston.

I felt some kind of connection to this historic place... Like I had left a piece of my heart here when Ester took me to Romania...

"Destiny?" A voice that was completely unfamiliar yet, in the oddest way, so incredibly familiar at the same time, called as I walked down the frosted Boston streets.

I turned in confusion, and saw the extremely beautiful face of a male vampire running towards me.

His skin was paper-white, his lips rosy-red, and he wore some shade of contacts that I couldn't distinguish that made his crimson eyes seem grayish-blue, and he had long, sleek, shiny auburn hair that flopped into his eyes **(kind of like Justin Bieber's, with totally different color!)**. He was rather short, barely taller than me, and not as muscular as most guy vampires, but that didn't take much away from his stunning looks. He was one of the best looking vampires I've ever seen, almost as gorgeous as Alec.

Something about him pulled at my memory like an annoying itch in the back of my mind.

He came up in an attempt to hug me, but was, of course, blocked by the massive form that is Dragon.

"Wha-? Des, its me, Dugan. Can't you remember? Last time we saw each other, I was kissing you goodnight. You were wearing my grandmother's ring on your left ring finger." He had a very pronounced Boston accent, and after thinking really hard, I remembered him. I remembered being wrapped in his arms late at night, the beautiful ice-blue his eyes used to be, how he used to be all I could ever think about, what got me through the long days. And I remember the night I agreed to marry him.

"Oh my gosh.." I whispered, shoving past Dragon, and pulling Dugan in for a hug. My arms around his neck, his around my waist, it felt so right. I was gasping as dry sobs tried to heave their way up my throat.

"I've missed you so much, Des," He whispered, pulling back and staring into my eyes. His eyes, though a different color now, are so familiar. They are like home, a nice and peaceful place.

My hands slid down from his neck, onto the midnight-blue fabric that covers his chest, as if making sure he was real. How could I have forgotten one of the most significant people in my former life?  
His eyes flashed down to my hand, taking in the cluster of beautiful glittering jewels on my thin ring finger. His face crumpled. He looked devastated.

"We need to talk," I whispered.

I took him back to the nice hotel suite Dragon and I are residing in for our time here.

"What happened to you?" I asked talking about his vampirism.

"A few months after you left, your family was in a horrible fire. They were all killed, Desi, I'm so sorry.. But Dustin survived with the help of vampire venom.

After his transformation, he left town for a while with some other female vampire. That female, Lily, is the one that changed me. Dustin asked her to, because he needed my help. We formed a team, and set out scouring the globe for you. We knew you had to have been taken by vampires because there was absolutely no trace of evidence to give any suspects away.

We asked every vampire we saw if they had seen you. Dustin and I split up, hoping to cover more ground in less time.

We were in Canada looking for you, and were suppose to meet up in Alberta. But he never came. I looked for him, but never found him. I don't know what happened." He said. I knew what happened. Dustin had found me, saw how happy I was with Alec, and decided not to tell me about Dugan. And then he had fallen in love with Jane, and couldn't convince himself to go find Dugan and explain things. He had abandoned him.

"What happened to you?" He asked when I didn't say anything.

I gave him the story, and he seemed really angry when I told him Dustin had found me, and looked like he wanted to cry wen I got to the part about me marrying Alec.

"Wow, Des. I'm so sorry. I would never have wanted you to live through many of those things. I wish I could have protected you from this life." He said, covering his face with his hands. I moved by his side, gently taking his hands into mine. He stared at me for the longest time, then slowly began leaning his lips towards mine. I knew I should stop him, I wanted to stop him, but something deep within my heart urged me to lean up and meet him halfway.

His scarlet lips touched mine gingerly. As if this was totally normal, my lips responded to his sweet, delicate kiss. But, really, this _IS_ normal. I've kissed these soft lips millions of times. Its natural. This is how things should be. My hands belong in his silky hair, they were meant to push his head closer to mine. His hands belong on the small of my back, they were meant to push my body closer to his.

Suddenly, I couldn't think of a reason why I shouldn't be kissing him. What could possibly be wrong with rekindling the passion with my long lost love?

But it was a something that was wrong. It was a someone.

The face of a tall lean boy drifted to the front of my mind. Black hair, golden eyes, amazingly gorgeous. Heartbreak evident on his face, the image whispered to me, "Why are you doing this to your own husband? I thought you loved me.."

I gasped, and pushed Dugan back. The look of rejection overcame him. His back hunched, and he turned away from me.

"Why did you do that when you know I'm married?" I whispered, feeling ashamed of myself .

"I thought.. Maybe.. If you kissed me again, you would remember our love. You might realize that I'm the one you are meant to be with." His eyes, now a deep burgundy because the contacts had evaporized, flashed up to mine.

I didn't say anything. I solemnly stared at the face of the love of my former life. I then pictured the face of the love of this life. Tears pricked my eyes.

"There is no love anymore, Dugan. All the emotions I felt as a human are gone now." It wasn't the truth. I still felt a flame in my heart for him.

"You're lying." He said defiantly. He knows me too well.

"Yeah, I am." I said imphishly. "What I mean is, I'm in love with the most amazing man on the planet. He gets me like no one has ever before. I would die for him. Of course I still feel traces of feelings for you from my mortal life, but those are extremely insignificant compared to my feelings for Alec." I stared into his eyes, willing him to believe me. He sighed and looked away after a minute.

"I at least want to be friends, Des, if nothing more."

"Of course. And you can come visit me in Volterra anytime," I smiled warmly at him, standing up, preparing for departure. I had to get away from him. The longer I stare into those eyes, the more I fall. I have to get away before I fall too deep to claw my way out.

"Actually, I was hoping I could discuss something with you. I think you mentioned Alec is out recreating the guard? Well I'm interested in a position," He said with a mischievous smile. I arched one eyebrow.

Suddenly, my head was filled with the picturesque image of me and him standing in the middle of the street in the pouring rain, his arms around me, raindrops sweetening the kiss we were locked in. It seemed so real, I could feel my hair clinging to the back of my neck with moisture, and his hands pulling me tighter.

Then I was back in my hotel room.

For a moment, I thought I had been just swept into a flashback. But then I realized Dugan had done that.

"Illusionist?" I asked.

"Nope. My power is to create and erase memories. I can make you think things happened that never did, or I can make you think things that really did happen, didn't." The explanation was somewhat confusing, but my mind wrapped around it quickly. He is powerful.

"You would be welcomed on the guard!" I said, my eyes widening. I didn't necessarily want to have to see the boy I am still in love with everyday while knowing I can't have him, but I can't let an opportunity like this pass by.

He smiled at me, a gorgeous smile, and his eyes twinkled. I smiled back a little too eagerly, and then sighed and looked away.

"I already know why you're here." He said after a moment of pause.  
"What?" How could he know that?

"I'm not that great at controlling my power... When I was putting that memory in your head, some recent things slipped out.. And now I just have one question for you.. Are you completely insane?" He said with a weary smile as if he had dealt with crazy antics of mine before.

"You don't understand," I whispered, looking away. There is no way he could even begin to fathom my desperate desire to become a mother.

"Yes, actually, I can. You probably can't remember, but we planned to get married when we graduated high-school. And I would have gone to college to pursue a career in art, and you would have pursued dance. And after college, we were going to buy a house and have a bunch of kids. It was all you talked about, your insane need to be surrounded with kids. I think I have a pretty good idea."

"Oh yeah.. We were going to get married... Wow. Why can't I remember anything?" It stung knowing that everyone else could at least imagine what it was like to lead a normal life and I couldn't.

"Maybe you hit your head when you were attacked by the vampire that changed you. Or maybe you were too young. Who knows?" He looked sympathetic. "But, as I was saying, I know why you're here. And I want to help you find it." He grinned.

"My child is not an 'it'," I said.

"Sorry. But seriously, I want to help. And then we can go back to Volterra and propose the idea of me joining the guard to your....husband.. " He choked the word out. I bit my lip. I didn't want him coming with me.. This was _my_ journey...

But then I made the fatal mistake of staring into those beautiful eyes. And an overwhelming urge to have him by my side every second of the day overcame me.

"I would love you to accompany me." I said with a bright smile.

He smiled his heart-melting smile at me, and I practically swooned.

Ohh boy..

What have I gotten myself into?

**NEXT CHAPTER SHE'LL FIND FAITH :D**

AND PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME FOR INTRODUCING DUGAN TO THE STORY..

HE'LL COME IN HANDY LATER..

AND HE IS BASED ON A PERSON I REALLY KNOW AND I _HAD_ TO HAVE HIM IN MY FAVORITE STORY ;D

AND TELL ME IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS ABOUT WHERE SHE SHOULD FIND FAITH. IT HAS TO BE IN U.S.A.

I ALREADY HAVE AN IDEA, BUT OPINIONS WOULD BE NICE?


	7. Chapter 7

I stared at her. She was tiny. She looks only about 30 pounds, and 30 inches tall. Her mother cradled her in her arms, trying to protect her from the unseasonably cold winds of this chilling Los Angeles evening. She wore tattered and much too large clothing, and her wispy blond shoulder-length curls had dirt laced through them. She was caked in a layer of grime and smelt horrid (though no where near as badly as her mother). Her lavender eyelids were closed, long light brown eyelashes cast a faint shadow down her pale face.

Out of all the gorgeous children I had seen, I chose her. this obviously homeless child that was covered in filth.

"I found her." I whispered to Dragon and Dugan, who were dressed as business partners and standing off to my right, pretending to have no relation to me. Dugan followed my line of sight, and gasped. I don't know if he gasped because she is so gorgeous or because of her standard of living.

"Excuse me, ma'am," I said, tapping lightly on the mother's shoulder, startling her. Her turquoise eyes were tired and weary. She gave me a gentle smile.

"Yes, dear?" She asked, whispering as not to wake the angel in her arms.

"I saw you and your daughter and.. I was just wondering if you two need a place to stay for the night. Its freezing out here, and you both look like you could use a nice long bath and some food." I offered.

"Oh my! That is awfully kind of you, but we could never be such a burden to such a sweet young girl." She said politely though I could see longing in her eyes. Who knows how long its been since shes had a decent meal!

"It would be no burden at all. I would be honored to have you stay with me. Please, for your child's sake, she looks so cold." That was it. I had found the key. This mother was willing to do anything for her daughter, and I was soon leading her back to our nice hotel room.

I explained to her that I was on a business trip, hence the hotel. She asked about my age, at which point I stood up as tall as I could and told her I was 25. She didn't believe it, but she was too exhausted to ask anymore questions.

I allowed them to bathe, providing a change of clothes that I had hurried out and bought while they were in the bath.

I also ordered tons of food from room service. They stuffed their face until I could have sworn they would burst. The mother, who told me her name was Gloria, thanked me repetitively, but the daughter, who I had found outs name was Faith, said nothing.

Gloria fell asleep quickly, but Faith remained awake, her big sapphire blue eyes staring at me as if they could see into my soul...no pun intended.

"Is something wrong, Faith?" I asked her kindly. "Would you like me to turn the lights off so you can sleep?"

"I'm scared of the dark.." She said sweetly, having a slight lisp. Her voice was pure and innocent and made my dead heart flutter. I couldn't imagine having to sleep on the cold harsh streets and being afraid of the dark.. Talk about facing your fears..

"I promise, there are no monsters in here." I said, crossing the left side of my chest with my index finger. She smiled at me, a square-toothed and dimply smile, and I smiled back.

"Why are you so beautiful?" She asked me suddenly, seeming to forget her fear of the dark and take a random interest in my appearance.

"That's a secret," I said mischievously. She would be finding out that secret very soon though.

"I don't like secrets. Please, you can tell me, I won't tell anyone, I promise!" She pleaded, crawling onto my lap since I sat on a small red chair at her bedside.

I ran my hand through her damp hair, and then leaned in closely and whispered, "Its because... I'm a vampire."

She gasped and pulled back, staring at me incredulously.

"Its okay, its okay. I'm a good kind. I would never ever hurt you." I soothed her worries.

"How can vampires be good?" She asked, her tiny little blond eyebrows scrunching together in confusion.

"Well.. For one, I don't harm humans in any way. And two, I'm sort of like the queen of the vampire world. And I have a plan to make every vampire the good kind."

"You're a queen?" She is awe-struck.

"Yes. And my husband is king. And right now we are looking for a pretty little girl to become princess." I said, tapping her button nose lightly, hoping she took the hint. She didn't quite, but the response was still great.

"Oh me! Me me! I want to be a princess!" She was getting excited now.

"But remember, this is vampire princess. Not fairytale princess. It would be different." I warned her.

"Would I be beautiful like you?" She asked.

"You already are beautiful, but yes, beauty comes with it. And speed and strength. And immortality. " I listed the perks of vampirism. I thought about leaving out all the bad things, but I knew that would come back to bite me later. So, with a sigh, I listed some consequences. "But, you would have to leave your mom. And even though you wouldn't hurt humans, you would be tempted to.. And if you hurt too many humans, you will be punished harshly. Do you understand?" I stared at her evenly, and a flicker of doubt entered her eyes.

"I would leave my mommy?" She whimpered, glancing at her sleeping mother.

"I could be your mommy..." The urge to cry overcame me. My heart gave a painful squeeze as I realized that no matter what, she would never love me like she loved her mom.

"You're my mommy now?" Her confusion gave me a sliver of opportunity. I jumped on it.

"Yes. I am your mommy. And I love you more than she ever did." I said, pointing at the woman on the bed. It was like an evil green monster was controlling me. It was horrible. I'm a villain.

"I love you too mommy!" Her trivial young mind accepted that I was her mommy immediately. I smiled, picked her up, and began walking out.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"We're going back to my castle, where you will become a princess. But first, lets go find a place to stay and get some sleep. Then we'll go shopping tomorrow, and then to Italy." I said.

"Italy?" She asked.

"Its a country on a different continent. It is magnificent, you'll love it." I promised.

Dragon and Dugan were in the hall outside my door.

"Get rid of the mom and erase every memory she has of me." I whispered to Dugan, too quiet for her to hear. He gave a slight nod. I heard him open the room door as the elevator closed.

Faith and I slept (well she slept, I listened to her mumble in her sleep) at another hotel that was very close to the previous one. It was nicer though, and she was very well rested when she awoke in the morning.

I took her to a huge, luxurious shopping center at around noon. I knew that after her change, it would take a long time to get her to the point to where she could be around humans (if she ever got to that point) and I wanted to satisfy my very human-like urge to take my daughter shopping before she turned blood-crazed.  
The clothes in the window are so inviting…I take a small step in, just to take a peek and see if it has the things I want, when suddenly the shop-a-holic I could faintly remember I used to be sprung to life. I ventured farther in, examining with lust the designer lines for all ages, shoes that are to die for, purses that Alice would go crazy for, cosmetics that I don't need yet want, sparkling jewelry with priceless gems encrusted in them, and so much more.  
Faith is nestled into my arms, and I see her look around in wonder, eyes wide, obviously never having been in such an extravagant place.  
She focuses on a very expensive necklace, a silver chain with diamonds lining it and a medium sized Aquamarine gemstone in the middle, surrounded by another band of slightly larger diamonds.  
I carefully set her down, though she didn't seem too happy about it, and picked up the necklace. I placed it on her small pale neck and watched as she looked at it in fascination, tilting it back and forth as the diamonds made rainbows on her skin. The blue gem in the middle brought out her eyes, while the diamonds enhanced their sparkle.  
"Pretty…" She whispered.  
"Do you want me to buy it for you?" I asked. She gasped and looked up at me, then jumped directly into my arms, giving me a tight hug, and then pulled back.

"You are the best mommy in the world!" She exclaimed, and then collapsed back into my arms, her mouth right next to my ear as she whispered, "I love you."  
"Not as much as I love you." I said, tickling her sides until she was in a fit of laughter, struggling against me. I had to be extremely gentle with her, handling her as if she is a delicate glass feather. She is so fragile, the slightest flick of my fingers could kill her. I remembered the time I had lost control the night before my wedding and nearly ripped Bella's head off. I couldn't afford to lose control like that around her, even after shes a vampire. She'll probably still be pretty breakable, as far as vampires go.  
After I bought the over-priced necklace, we headed off into the kid section, where I took her on a shopping spree that could put Paris Hilton to shame.  
"Put this one on!" Faith, looking absolutely beautiful in her new white and light pink dress, with a large bow in her pale-blond hair, a shining necklace hanging on her throat, and tiny flip-flops, said, gesturing to a long elegant red dress.  
"I don't know, it's not really my style…" I said, but decided 'what the heck?' when I saw her disappointed face, and her little pout that could make me do anything for her.  
I find my size and head to the changing room while she waits outside.  
I don't look in the mirror, knowing she will want to see it before I do.  
"You're pretty, mommy." She said, smiling and looking at me as if I really am a princess out of the fairytales..  
I glanced in one of the full length mirrors of the hallway. The strapless silky red dress flowed to the floor, with tiny sparkles imbedded in it, hugging my curves and making me look much older than fourteen.  
"You're prettier," I said, loving the way she beamed, and stroked her necklace.  
We spent hours shopping, moving along from casual to fancy, from strappy high heels to plain sandals, from ordinary chains to large diamonds, ect. In my peripheral vision, Dragon and Dugan were always visible, doing a very good job and not looking like they were following us.  
The people working there stared at me with amazement when I would pull out my many different credit cards and purchase such expensive things for such a little girl, especially since I am obviously so young myself.  
By closing time when the manager kicked us out, Faith had turned in to just as much of a shop-a-holic as I am.  
The parking lot was deserted, and if there had been a sun in the sky it would have been gone by now.

"Are you ready to go back to my palace?" I asked her, smiling. She nodded, then yawned, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"You're tired." I said lamely. I wasn't used to having a human around to tend to.

I picked her up and hugged her softly as she lightly pressed her lips to my cheek. I felt like a real mother already. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the thrill of that sweet little moment. Then I snuggled her into my arms, trying to make her comfortable though she was laying on rock. She fell asleep quickly, her slow, deep breaths an amazing sound in the still night.

"Destiny!" Dragon said quietly behind me. I turned slowly, as not to wake my darling.

"We have plane tickets already. Lets go." He seemed in a rush to get back to Volterra. I was too, though. I can't wait to turn Faith.

The airport wasn't very busy since it was quite a late hour, and we boarded our plane without a problem. Faith was up and down the whole ride, and I entertained her with stories of the Cullens and my adventures with them and Alec, Jane, and Dustin.

"Alec is my daddy?" She asked at one point.

"Yes. And you will love him. He is kind and funny. I can't wait for you to meet him." I smiled at the thought of reuniting with my love.

"When will I meet him?" She asked, her eyes glinting with excitement.

"He should be back soon. By the time you wake up from your change to a princess, he'll be here. Does that sound good?" I was a little scared about her transformation. It would be painful and I wasn't sure how her meek body would handle it. Or how I would handle seeing her writhe in agony for three whole days..

"How do I change into a princess?" She asked the exact question I'd been avoiding.

"It may sound strange, but I have to bite you.. It will just be a little love nip though.. And then... It'll hurt.. And I wish it didn't have to hurt, but it does.. I'm sorry." I said. She didn't really say much, just fell asleep into a restless sleep.

As we arrived in Volterra, I realized how much I had missed it. This place really was my . The ancient, towering buildings, the cobblestone streets, I love everything about it.

I brought Faith inside, and she was amazed at the beauty of the place.

"It really is a castle!" She exclaimed as we entered the throne room. A few hours after our arrival, and it was time to preform the transformation. I brought her up to a guest room, the room Edward and Bella had stayed in during their visit here.

I wanted to be the one to change Faith, though I wasn't sure if I had the control. But I wouldn't feel like she was actually mine unless it was my venom running through her veins.

"Are you ready to become a vampire, Faith?" I asked. She nodded hesitantly. I didn't give her time to think about it. I launched myself at her, and slid my teeth into the tender flesh of her jugular. She cried out. And I sucked. The taste of her blood was delicious and sweet.... I didn't want to stop. I didn't see a point in stopping..

"Mommy?.." She whimpered out weakly. And I stopped. Just like that, my teeth were outh of her. And I had no urge to drink anymore.

One simple word had stopped my bloodthirsty frenzy.

I love Faith so incredibly much already.

And in just three days, she will be officially mine.


	8. Chapter 8

I couldn't stand watching my precious angel go through so much torture. After the first day, I needed a break. I asked Dragon to watch her, and Dugan (who, after becoming great friends with Dragon, followed me around with him like a second bodyguard) accompanied me to the throne room.

My hand was on my head, covering my eyes, trying to rub out the memories of her shrill screams and cries for help to extinguish the fire. Dugan opened the large oak doors for me, and a scent so familiar and so incredibly tantalizing filled my nostrils. My head snapped up, and my eyes took in the beautiful form of my king lounging in his throne, smiling at me.

"Alec!" I cried, crossing the room in a mili-second and throwing myself in his arms. He showered me with kisses, all over my face and down my neck.

"I've missed you so much!" I whimpered, holding him closer to me.

"I've missed you more. But, on a positive note, we have both fulfilled our missions successfully." He said, then threw a quick glance backwards. I sniffed the air again. Sure enough, there were many new vampire scents that seemed to be emanating out of the "party" room, where Aro brought me when I first came here. The place where I first saw Alec.

"Oh Alec, she is adorable. You have to see her," I said, tugging on his hand. He stayed right where he was, though, and looked questioningly at the auburn-haired glorious boy leaning casually against the wall in the back.

"Would you care to introduce me first, love?" Alec asked, pulling me closer and kissing my cheek. From the corner of my eye, I saw Dugan grimace. It hurt me too. His pain is my pain.

"Oh yes. Dugan, this is Alec, my husband and your new king," I said, and Dugan bowed low and respectively.

"And Alec, this is Dugan. He is hoping to join the guard. His power is memory creating and erasing. I figured it would be useful," I said with a shrug.

"Oh, yes, that is a wonderful power. You would be gladly accepted onto the guard. How did you two meet?" Alec asked, getting up to shake Dugan's hand. I stayed sitting, watching as my two loves locked their fingers in a firm yet friendly grip.

"I knew Dugan from my human life. We were old friends." I said non-chalantantly..

"Really? Wow." Alec said, astonished at the one-in-a-million chance that I had come across.

"Yes, I'm so glad Des and I have reunited. The last time I saw her was 3 days before her disappearance, right after she agreed to marry me." Dugan said mischievously. My jaw dropped. Alec went rigid. I could NOT believe Dugan had told Alec that. I thought it would be our little secret.

"Agreed...to..marry you?" Alec asked, his voice a dead calm that was more frightening than if he had bellowed.

"Happiest moment of my life." Dugan smirked at Alec's anger. What is he doing?! His chance at a place on the guard is slipping away like melted butter.

"You never mentioned this, Destiny." Alec turned his stony gaze my way. I gulped.

"I didn't even remember. Honestly. You know I have trouble remembering my human life. I forgot about everything; Dustin, where I lived, Dugan. It was the past anyways, Alec. There is absolutely NOTHING between Dugan and I now. Just friendship." I assured him, speeding to his side and wrapping my arms around his neck. He sighed, placing his hands on my hips, and swooped down for a intimate, lingering kiss that made my senses tingle and my whole body ignite with fiery passion.

When he released me from the lusty trance, I realized Dugan's hands were clenched in tight fists, his jaw was locked, and he was glaring at a random point in the ceiling. With his hair swooped to the side, I could see the red-hot anger that was brewing in the scarlet depths of his eyes.

"Libby!" Alec suddenly called out. Out of literally no where, a petite girl that was only about and inch taller than me with wavy mahogany hair and huge amber eyes appeared at our side.

"Yes master?" She asked in one of those voices that is so beautiful and calm that it soothes you as soon as you hear it. I was a little surprised at her calling him master. I didn't think Alec wanted that...

"Libby, this is Dugan our newest member. Please show him his new room." Alec said with a smile that showed he had strong affections for the girl. Though it seemed like only a brother-sister relationship they shared, it still caused a flood of jealousy to overcome me. Was... Was Alec trying to make me jealous? That is so unlike him....

I smiled and acted like nothing was wrong. When the girl noticed me, she gasped.

"My queen," She said, bowing as Dugan had done with Alec. I felt awkward. What was I suppose to say?  
"Lovely to meet you, Libby." Was all I could think of. For some reason, I felt dull and lame next to this gorgeous girl with her bright, colorful features. She has red tinted all over, in her hair, her lips, her eyes, the copper tan that lingered under her pale palor. I have no color. Blond hair, pale skin, light topaz eyes. There was nothing interesting about me. I had never felt like this before.

She grabbed Dugan's hand as if they were old friends, and began prancing away with him. Her moves were so much like my dear friend Alice's that it made my heart ache. And that ache was coupled with the jealousy that came with her holding Dugan's hand so tightly, her hips swaying against him when she moved. I turned my back on them. I didn't want to see it.

"Is a room for Faith being made?" I asked. I don't remember ever telling Alec that her name was Faith, but he knew exactly who I was talking about.

"Yes, everything is being taken care of. She will love her new home." He promised. His words were cheery, but his voice was vacant, monotone. He was standing slightly hunched. His hair was flopping into his eyes but he didn't seem to care enough to push it away.

His eyes were cold and lifeless. They were like old, black granite that was cracked, and beneath those cracks was angry lava sloshing around. It was terrifying. And what was even scarier was that he was staring straight at me. He had NEVER in all the time I've known him looked at me that way. Usually when his eyes hit mine, they are filled with love and devotion. Not now, though.

"Whats wrong?" I whispered, reaching out to stroke his face. And as my small fingertips touched his cheek, his stony appearance faded. He grabbed my hand, holding my wrist to his face as he inhaled deeply.

"Nothing. I'm sorry, I've been a little out of it lately. I've missed you so much. Come on, Faith still has a day and a half before the change is done. Lets get out of here, by ourselves." He said seductively. The sudden need to have him all over me took me by surprise, and I grabbed his hand and together we ran.

I wasn't paying attention, but I knew he had been when we arrived in the small, beautiful sanctuary where he had proposed to me. We went and sat on the same boulder we had originally sat on. I ran my hand through the plush moss, reminiscing. So much has happened since then..

Alec suddenly turned his solemn gaze my way. His eyes were not as they had been in Volterra, but there was still something off about them. Something was wrong, but I just couldn't figure out what..

"Something isn't right with you," I stated as my mind scrambled, trying to figure out what it was. And like a skilled actor taking on a new role, his coldness faded and he was his usual self again. Of course I could tell it was all a facade, but until he decided to spill whatever it is that he is keeping so carefully stored up, I will just pretend everything is normal.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Everything is perfect with me. I have completed my first task as king, I will soon have an adorable daughter, and I have reunited with my gorgeous wife. Nothing could be better." He said with a joyful smile. It was so convincing. But there were still traces of utter dread laced throughout his face. It manifested in the smallest things; the heavy lines of his smile that shows it is forced, the way his eyelids droop a fraction of a centimeter, his posture being much too relaxed instead of tensed and ready for everything as it usually is. It was frightening.

"So, um, who is that Libby girl.." I tried, and failed miserably, to conceal the appalling amount of jealousy that had me in its grip. For a split second, I could have sworn I saw a trace of sinister happiness at my envy. But it was gone in a flash, replaced with confusion. I couldn't tell if it was real or fake.

"Libby? Shes just a girl, worked as a secret agent for the FBI, pretty badass I'd say. Her power is teleportation, but it only works on herself. Shes become like an assistant slash secretary to me," He said with a shrug.

"She just has it all, now doesn't she? Beautiful, dangerous, cool power. Isn't she just fabulous." I said sarcastically, glaring downwards. I was being petty and childish, but I couldn't help it. I may be a vampire, but I am a girl and I do get jealous.

"Yeah, I guess. But she can't even come close to this girl I met a while back. This girl she was just...wow. And everyone thought so. She had the most beautiful golden hair in the world, stunning butterscotch eyes that I could stare into forever, and the sexiest body I have ever seen. She was sweet, considerate, funny, understanding, and overall, perfect. I fell for her hard." He said, taking on a tone that made it seem as if he was talking about some past life. I couldn't help myself, I laughed.

"Oh, she doesn't sound so great. Nothing compared to this boy I met once upon a time. He was amazing, with silky black hair and deep charcoal eyes. The girls were crazy for him. Perceptive, daring, dark, mysterious, hilarious, kind, romantic. He was the true definition of perfect. But he had committed one lethal crime.. He had stolen my heart. And as punishment, he was forced to spend all eternity with some spoiled, jealous brat who had the nerve to call herself a queen." I said with grin. He laughed.

"Spoiled, jealous brat? So basically, the exact opposite of you?" I laughed at the lame line.

"Sure, sure," I replied with a roll of my eyes.

"Well, maybe brats turn him on." He said in a husky voice. And then he was on me.

**Do you guys want a lemon?? **

**I didn't know if you guys would approve of a real sex scene between them, so I decided to stop here. Let me know if its okay, and I'll have the next chapter up ASAP since I already have it written!**


	9. Chapter 9

And then, he was on me. Or maybe I was on him, I couldn't quite tell. One of us threw ourselves at the other, that I'm sure of, and the impact knocked us down onto the sweet-smelling, dew-covered grass.

His lips were pressed hard against mine. My hands fumbled as they tried desperately to get his shirt off. When that troublesome fabric was out of the way, my hands were free to roam down the hard planes of his muscular chest, and then to explore his sexy six-pack. I barely noticed when he threw my shirt off.

His hands roamed me too, feeling the softness of my small tummy, and then working their way up, till they each cupped one of my breasts. I don't remember when or how my bra ended up 15 feet away...

Alec let out a moan as his hands gently massaged my breasts. I let out a soft moan myself as the feeling of arousal overcame me for the first time in so long. I blindly reached for the button on his pants. Its a miracle I was able to undo them. Hes the one that tore them off him though, leaving him standing in only blue boxers. I ripped off my jean skirt, throwing it to the side. We laughed when we realized my G-string is the exact same shade as his boxers.

"I want you so bad," He murmured. I wasn't sure if I was suppose to hear it, but I did, and it enhanced my sexual mood. He kissed me roughly and passionately, and then his lips began working their way down my cheek. I felt the sexy warmth of his tongue as he trailed down from my jaw to my collarbone. He kissed my collarbone briefly, and then started up his journey again.

His tongue reached the top of my right boob. I let out an unrecognizable sound of pure desire as he circled inward, and then began sucking on my nipple. He did the same to the other, flicking his tongue out and teasing me. Well, two could play this game.

I pulled away from him, sliding down with what I hoped was a sexy smile. I slowly slid his boxers off to reveal his large, pulsing member that was hard as a rock. I grabbed it, and massaged slowly. He groaned loudly. And then, I shoved it in my mouth.

Alec POV

I groaned as Destiny gently rubbed my huge boner. Oh, that feels so good. Suddenly, she shoved it in her mouth. I was taken by surprise and gave a slight jolt but she didn't seem to notice. She began sucking as she shoved my dick far inside her mouth, towards the back of her throat, and then pulled forward. It was fast-paced and amazing. Des has never given me a blowjob before.

I came fast, my cum pouring into her waiting mouth. She cleaned me up with her tongue. That BJ was great, but now its time for the real deal. I cast aside her skimpy G-string, and inserted my lustful cock in her tight hole. Our thighs pushed together as we made love like there was no tomorrow. Our hip bones knocked against one another. Hot passion engulfed both of us.

She climaxed after a while, and I cleaned up after her as she had done for me. She tastes so sweet.

Both of us panting, we laid back on the grass. She cuddled up next to me, and I wrapped my strong arms around her petite waist.

"Siete la mia vita intera." I whispered. She looked up at me in confusion. I loved that cute little lost puppy-dog look she has.

"You are my whole world." I said in English. Happiness filled her eyes, and she kissed me longingly. She pulled away after a few moments, but the fiery joy that overwhelms me every time her lips touch mine lingered long after.

I hated keeping secrets from her. I felt horrible about it, and for being so harsh to her earlier. She had seemed so scared when she looked into my eyes.

But this is something she doesn't want to know. Not yet anyways. She'll go crazy if she finds out. And I just got her back, I want things to be normal for a while. I want to enjoy time with my family. If I tell her, chaos is sure to happen. I have seen the extremes mother vampires will go to to protect their immortal children. It would be awful to see my beautiful wife that way. And, who knows, maybe the whole problem will just go away. Maybe those low-life scum bags are all talk. Maybe there really is no threat at all to that little girl back in Volterra. But, then again, maybe there is. And that potential threat could also mean the death of Destiny.

Destiny POV

I practically drug Alec up the stairs, with Dugan following close behind. He had worn a mask of sheer pain since we arrived back in Volterra and he had figured out what we had been up to by, very rudely, sifting through my memories.

I listened intently outside the door of the room Faith is in. She was whimpering, but no screams. The change must be near completion. I quietly open the door and slide in. Her room is dark, the cotton-candy pink curtains drawn across the window that covers her back wall. The walls have been painted a light purple, and a huge dollhouse sits in the corner with tons of dolls decorating it. Colorful butterflies have been painted on the ceiling. A big, fluffy teddy bear sits in the corner, and its almost the size of me. There is a large pink bed, the same shade as the curtains, dominating the middle of the room. It has a billowy covering, and pink ribbons on each post. The comforter looks really soft and comfy.. And in the middle of that bed, is my baby girl.

I moved closer to Faith, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. The changes in her face are obvious. Her wispy blond curls are now thicker and somewhat longer. Her skin is much paler, a scary and hard pale. Her lips are a shiny, soft pearl pink. Her light brown eyelashes are longer. Underneath the covers, I can see she has grown some. She seems to be a bit taller, and her child figure looks a tad more developed.

I stared at her face, willing her to awaken from the torturous slumber she is trapped in. As if she could hear me, her eyes snapped open. I gasped and jumped back in surprise at the sudden flash of sinister scarlet. She gasped too as she registered her new vision and hearing.

"Mommy?" She asked in surprise as she whipped up into a standing position at the speed of light. It took a while, but eventually I calmed her down enough and explained things to her. She was scared. She didn't understand at first. But cradling her against my chest, I promised I would never let anything hurt her and if she trusted me, she would figure everything out soon.

"Promise?" She asked in her sweet little voice, jutting her bottom lip out. I think she is talking about me protecting her.

"Faithie Marie, I promise I will never, in all eternity, let anything harm you," I said, crossing my heart with my index finger. She smiled, and threw her arms around me neck, pressing her lips against my cheek. I ruffled her hair, and then turned to face Alec.

"Faith, this is Alec, your new daddy." I said. She smiled at him, a stunning little smile. He smiled back with a charming, fatherly, "Hello my little angel."

"Hi Daddy," Her smile grew bigger, and she threw herself at him. She flew out of my arms, and caused Alec to stumble a few steps back. He had a huge grin on his face as he hugged her tightly.

And that was it. My family was complete. I didn't know how anything could get more perfect..

**That was just a taste of what the sex scenes could be like.**

**If you liked it, I could give more. If not, just let me know.**

**And the story is no where near done, just BTW.**


	10. Chapter 10

Just as planned, Faith started off with animal blood. Not knowing anything else, she slurped it up eagerly. Sometimes I saw her wince at the sourness of it, but since she had never tasted the sweetness of human blood, it didn't seem too bad to her.

Alec even agreed that the animal blood made a world of difference. He said that out of the hundreds of immortal children he has seen in his time, she is in the most control. He said he could remember Elisha faintly, and the little boy she carried with her. From what he could recall, her child wasn't even as tame as Faith.

Faith loved to run. She would run around the castle all day. When she got comfortable with everyone here, her juvenile energy burst forth, and she became an adorable blond ball of hyper-ness.

I have become great friends with everyone on the guard. Tension is still high with Libby and I, but it is concealed usually, and we go along as if we are like sisters. Dugan was accepted warmly by everyone also. Other than Alec. They don't do such a hot job of keeping their hate hidden. Obvious glares are thrown back and forth. "Accidental" pushes are shared when passing each other. Its ridiculous.

Other than my two feisty loves at each others throats, things have been amazing. Today, though, that happy and exquisite mood that has wrapped us all here at the Volturi like a friendly hug, is sure to disappear. Because at this very moment, I can hear Jane and Dustin walking towards the throne room.

Alec and I sit in our thrones, bright smiles on our faces, each of us excited to welcome our sibling home. But each of our eyes are filled with horror at the thought of breaking the news to Jane that we have created an immortal child. Claire, a sweet girl with the power of creating force fields, is watching my precious daughter at the moment. She is like a big sister to her, even though she is older than me. On our que, she will bring her out and introduce her to her aunt and uncle.

Suddenly, the heavy oak doors burst open. And in walk Jane and Dustin, looking just as excited as we are, with Roxy-Anne and Parker, their new bodyguards, at their sides.

"Desi! Alec!" Jane squeals. We all rush forwards, greeting each other with hugs and kisses on the cheek. If I could cry, I would be. I've missed Jane and Dustin so much!

"Hey, short stuff," Dustin says, mussing with my hair, then squeezing me so tight he lifts me off the ground. I hug him back as tightly as I can.

"I'm so glad you're back, Dus," I whispered, not able to get my voice louder because of the immense pressure that is being put on my upper torso. He sets me back down, then gives Alec a friendly, but not too friendly, "bro hug" as they call it.

Jane's hug was no where near as strong as Dustin's, but I knew it would have been if she was capable of it. It was just as fierce and full of love, though.

"Don't ever leave me for so long again, Janie," I said this in a whisper also, but this time because I was trying to contain the sobs that were threatening to break through my lips.

"From now on, everywhere we go, we go together." She said, pulling back to smile at me. Then, as best friends tend to always do, she realized something was wrong by the look in my eyes.

"Whats wrong?" She asked, her scarlet eyes darting around. Wait.. SCARLET?!

"JANE! Your eyes!" I practically screeched. Alec looked over, then gasped. Jane's hand raised up, touching the area right below her eye. I looked up at Dustin, and realized his eyes were red also.

"What the hell?" Was all I could manage to say. Overwhelming anger was consuming me, igniting every cell in my body with a fiery resentment for my own brother and best friend.

"We all fall off the wagon sometimes," Jane whispered, stepping away from me and into the protection of Dustin's muscled and awaiting arms. I did the same, trying to conceal how utterly appalled I am at this by hiding my face in Alec's chest.

They had taken a humans life. That was forbidden on the guard. It was the first rule we had established, since we are planning on converting the whole vampire world to the veggie lifestyle.

"Human blood is against the rules here." Alec said, his voice a bit cold. Though it pained me to admit it, I knew Alec probably wouldn't have minded their slip up too much but he could see how upset I was by it, and that made him mad.

"We were just trying to celebrate!" Dustin argued. I turned around, glaring at them.

"Taking someones life, ripping apart a family, destroying the future of a human being, is what you consider a good way to celebrate?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Des, we are SO sorry. Really, I can't even describe the guilt that is boiling up inside of me. Please, can we just forget this? I don't want to think about it anymore. It will never happen again, we swear." Jane begged, raising her hand to her forehead as I often did when things became too much to bear.

I sighed. I knew it was wrong and extremely hypocritical of my to be angry at them for doing something they know I disapprove of.

"Well, what was the special occasion?" I asked in the cheeriest tone I could muster up. Jane's eyes lighted up in excitement, as did Dustin's.

"Do you think Alice could fly in sometimes soon?" She asked.

"Wha-" I began, but stopped when she held up her left hand to show off the glittering jewles that rest on a silver band around her itty-bitty ring finger.

"Oh my gosh! Jane! Congratulations!" I squealed, tackling her in a hug. She laughed and thanked me, hugging me back.

"I think I could make a phone call and get Alice out here sometime soon. She _is_ the best wedding planner ever," I said with a laugh.

"Congrats, man," I heard Alec say, mock punching Dustin on the shoulder.

"You treat her right, Dustin, you hear me?" I said, arching an eyebrow.

"Of course I will, Des. I love her." He sounded shocked that I would even consider the idea that he would ever treat her in anything but a gentlemanly fashion. It was a pretty absurb idea, though, since he was always so gentle and sweet with her, as if he was afraid he could break her like glass with just his words.

I smiled at him, then smiled at Alec. He grinned back, but mouthed the words "its time" so descreetly that neither Jane nor Dustin noticed.

I cleared my throat nervously.

"Janie, Dus, we need to talk to you guys about something. You know how we let it slide that you broke a rule? Well, we sort of need a freebie, also," I said with an impish look.

"What are you talking about?" Jane asked, suddenly serious.

"Do you remember Theo?": I asked. They both gave me an odd look.

"Yeah, that old nut from the ball? He was a creep. Immortal children, who could be so stupid as to think they could tame one of those _things_," Dustin said in disgust. I gulped.

"Me," I couldn't meet their eyes as the simple, two-letter word slipped past and filled the large room. Silence ensued.

"Oh, Des.. You didn't.." Jane whispered, raising a shaking hand to her mouth in horror.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"Claire, bring Faith out now," Alec said in a normal tone. Claire heard though, and zoomed to our side. Faith's eyes lighted up when she saw Alec and I. She reached for me, her hands clutching at the air as she tried to escape Claire's firm grip.

Jane let out a terrified gasp and Dustin growled deeply as I took Fay into my arms and let her snuggled into the protection of my hair.

"It must be destroyed." Jane said matter-of-factly, moving towards me. Before fear had time to fully register, Faith looked up Jane with her big, amber eyes full of confusion and fear. Jane stopped.

"She's adorable," She murmured.

"I know," I agreed, tightening my arms around the little form. Jane looked away, seemingly ashamed of her own weakness. She couldn't harm such a stunning little girl.

"Why did you do this?" Dustin whispered.

"I just wanted to be a mother."

Suddenly, Faith flipped around at lightening speed in my arms. Jane flew backwards, landing ten feet away, panting in fear.

Faith reached for her nimbly. "Aunt Jane?" She said meekly, sounding as if she was on the verge of crying. Jane took a small step closer. Then another step, and another. Soon, she was standing next to us again. She reached out her arms toward the child.

"Jane, don't do it," Dustin side, flashing to her side and drawing his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She shoved him away, and grabbed Fay.

It seemed like the longer Dustin stared at her alabaster little face, the warmer he became to her. After a couple minutes of Jane cooing and crooning at her, he asked if he could hold her. She obliged, and Dustin held her like the daughter hes always wanted.

The Cullens arrived yesterday. Their introduction to Faith was much worse than Jane and Dustin. They had nearly run out the door. But on our command, Devlin, Dugan, Dustin, Roxy-Anne, and Parker and stopped them. We explained things, and they finally became willing to accept it. The real reunion began then.

Nessie and Alice squeezed the life out of me. Bella, Carlisle, Rose, and Esme gave me gentle hugs and kissed my cheeks. Emmet, Jacob, Jazz, and Edward ruffled my hair and gave me hugs. The wolf pack gave me friendly smiles and waves, and a couple, such as Leah and Seth, whom I had become close to, gave me hugs.

I noticed Collin was no where to be seen. As low as possible, I whispered to Jacob, "Where is Collin?"

"He stopped phasing. Moved to Canada and married some nice French girl. Haven't seen or heard from him in months. Hes left his friends behind. He has also left part of himself behind, the wolf part. He thinks he can just ignore the animal instincts and they'll go away, but it isn't that easy. I hope he'll come back to us soon." He said solemnly, his eyes grave. It was very upsetting. I never thought Collin would do that to his pack..

Alice was happy to accept Jane's offer to plan her wedding. They set to work on it immediately. Alec called down our new guard to introduce them to the Cullens. Everyone bonded instantly.

Dustin chatted it up with some of the wolves. Claire talked with Bella about some book they had both enjoyed. Olivia, a new member with the power of telekinesis, talked with Carlisle since they were both born and changed around the same time. Esme was involved in a deep conversation with Chloe and Bryan. Nessie, while clinging to Jacob's side, laughed at the funny and charming Dugan.

Libby flitted to my side just as I was about to go pull Dugan away from Renesmee, my jealousy getting the better of me. She handed me a letter with an unfamiliar address.

"Who is this from?" I asked her in confusion.

"I have no idea. I went to the fridge to get some elk, and when I came back, it was laying on my desk. It had your name on it, so I figured it was yours." She said with a shrug.

"Oh. Well, thank you," I said. She nodded, and walked away as I slid my finger through the sealed envelope. I pulled out a photograph.... A photograph of Faith, resting in my arms... A crisply folded piece of paper was attached to it. Ice cold fear rushed through my veins as I read the words written in dark, sloppy handwriting:

_She won't be safe for long. And neither will you._


	11. Chapter 11

I couldn't breath. I couldn't think. I didn't know what to do. My mind couldn't process it. I sat stone still in my throne, staring at the piece of paper that is now worn at the seams from all the folding and unfolding its gone through in the past couple days. The ink is beginning to smudge a bit, the already horribly written words now nearly illegible. But that doesn't matter. I'm not going to be forgetting what it says anytime soon. Its carved into my memory.

_She won't be safe for long. And neither will you._

A shudder rippled through my body. After staring at the picture of Faith and I for a long time, I had been able to pinpoint the exact time it was taken. A few hours after Alec's arrival, as I was holding her in her room and singing to her gently. I hadn't heard the click of the camera, or seen anyone near me. How could that be?

Alec walked in then, his face a mirror of my worry. He put on a mask of complete composure when he saw me though.

"Cheer up, Des. You and Faith are going to be fine. It was probably just some stupid vampire bored with the dullness of eternity and wanting to play a prank on the new queen." His lie was pretty convincing, but that's all. It was still a lie, and not totally believable.

"I feel like the only people I can trust are you, Jane, Dugan, Dustin, the Cullens, and the wolves." I whispered hoarsely. Dugan's name had slipped in there, I hadn't even totally meant to say it though it was true that I completely trust him. Alec's face twisted into a grimace that was gone before guilt even had time to register in my heart.

"Its okay, baby. I would never let anything happen to my wife and daughter. You know that." He said, lifting my chin up and kissing me tenderly. I allowed myself to relax and melt into the familiar embrace which I haven't had the pleasure of experiencing for the past couple days.

` I smile. "I love you," I whispered. The words tasted so sweet leaving my tongue, and I realized I hadn't said them in quite a while other than to Faith.

"I love you too, more than you will ever know. Now, go get Faith and change her into something cute. I think its time we take her around humans for the first time." Alec said with a slightly nervous grin. Excited butterflies swarmed my stomach.

"Really? You'll let her go out?" I had felt as if I had been depriving Faith from the little normality she was capable of obtaining by keeping her locked away inside this dusty old castle.

"I think she is gaining a lot of self-control, and the only way to test Elisha's theory is to put Faith to the ultimate test. So, yes. I think we should take her to the park this evening." He didn't seem completely sure, but he is willing to do anything to make me feel better. I squeezed him tightly in a passionate hug, then ran off, calling for Faith.

ALEC POV

Destiny ran off, yelling Faith's name. I sighed happily. I love them both so much. I had never understood why those vampires had so readily put down their lives in a feeble attempt to save their immortal children so many centuries ago, but now I can see their reasoning very clearly. It takes meager moment to become attached.

Worry is brewing in the pit of my stomach though. Of course I am nervous about taking Faith out with humans, and I'm also fearful of that odd letter and photograph Desi received, but that isn't what is causing the cyclone of fright to rage angrily inside me. I feel as if something horrid is going to happen tonight. Something that will make me regret even mentioning the idea of taking my wife and daughter out in public...

Those worrisome thoughts were pushed from my mind as two golden haired angels loped in gracefully, each wearing bright smiles.

"Are we ready?" I asked.

"I believe so," Destiny said happily, then glanced around. I knew exactly who she was looking for and it made me upset. She pouted sadly. "Where's Dugan?" She asked as if she couldn't go a mere second without him.

"Right here, love." A dark and mysterious voice said, and out of nowhere the irritating ginger appeared. I growled under my breath as he wrapped his arms around her waist, placing his lips lightly on the side of her pale throat. My breathing halted as my observant eyes saw her feet begin to swivel like she was going to turn around so his lips met hers full on.

She froze just in time though. Then, oh so slowly, pushed him away.

"Stop," She said quietly, retreating into the comfort of my arms. I wanted to push her away and cause her to feel the same hurt she had just placed on my heart. But I couldn't. I accepted her gladly, squeezing my eyes closed for a second to get a hold of my jealousy.

Jane and Dustin came through the doors then, announcing that the cars were ready. Dragon Dugan and Parker are the only ones coming with us tonight. Roxy-Anne and Devlin are staying to keep an eye on the place and the newborns.

We all pile in to one large SUV. Dugan drove and Dragon sat in the passenger seat. Destiny and I sat in the first row of seats with Faith in between us, while Jane, Dustin, and Parker rode in back, Parker looking very awkward. His white-blond hair, which is cropped short in the back and on the left side of his head, yet had a large piece that went all the way down to his chin on the right, is covering his right eye. He is obviously trying to give Jane and Dustin, who are making out at the moment, any privacy he can.

It has been a bit awkward with Dugan and Dustin. Dugan was furious that Dustin had left him hanging like that, but after a long talk, they resolved their differences and were back to their brotherly ways.

We pulled in to the park, which was fairly dark due to the clouds overhead, and hopped out. The place seemed abandoned, but I know it is a popular park amongst the locals. Little Faithie ran out of the car at a far more than human speed.

She ran straight to the swings, diving belly first onto one of them. She sore in the superman position, the swing flying extremely high because of the amount of force with which she hit it with. At the last possible second, she grabbed the chains and flung herself off the small piece of plastic, landing gracefully on the thin metal bar atop the swing set. She teetered precariously for a moment, swaying slightly, and then jumped off, doing a perfect somersault in the air and landing on the soles of her feet.

My eyes scanned the area, making sure no one else had seen as Destiny, looking scared out of her mind, rushed to Fay's side.

"Honey, we can't do that here. We can't let the humans know what we are. You know that. How about we go on the slide. That sounds fun, doesn't it?" Des said cheerfully. Faith smiled, and they laced their fingers together and headed off to the slide. I followed after, jumping up atop of the play set while they took the stairs.

"Alec! You are not setting a good example," Destiny said in a reprimading tone.

"Do as I say, not as I do," I said to Faith with a wink, then interlocked my hands and lay back on the top of a tower-like thing in a non-chalant position. The cute little girl giggled and the gorgeous teen sighed and smiled.

Four things happened simultaneously just then. One: Dugan came running at a fast yet human pace towards us, yelling something incoherent. Two: The scent of humans hit my nostrils and my body went rigid. Three: A family of four came strolling towards the play set. Four: Nothing.

Yes, that's right. Nothing happened. Faith stared at the family curiously but showed no desire to suck the life from them. An elated feeling flooded me.

"Those are humans Faith. You must act normal around them. Do not show them what you are." Des reminded the child. She nodded and then jumped into her mother's lap as they slid down the dark blue slide.

I couldn't believe it. It had actually worked. Elisha's death really had been for nothing. She had discovered the key to taming immortal children. This is amazing.

A little girl that looks about Faith's age wanders over to us. Her cinnamon brown hair nearly reaches her waist and she keeps pushing it back with her chubby little hands.

"Hi! My name is Emilee! My mommy calls me Emi though. Do you want to be my best friend?" The girl asks in perfect English. Faith smiles brightly and responds excitedly with-

"My name is Faith but my mommy calls me Faithie. We can be best friends for eternity, like my mommy and auntie Jane!" I don't think she has yet grasped the concept that humans don't live forever...

"Lets go play on the monkey bars," Emilee continues, grabbing Fay's hand. "Wow, you're really cold. My daddy says I'm a degree warmer than everyone else though. We are fire and ice."

"My whole family is always really cold," Faith said with the smile of someone with an inside joke. The girl was oblivious and continued to drag her new, vampire pal over to the monkey bars.

I crept over to Destiny's side, wrapping my arms around her petite waist. She turned around, locking her hands behind my neck. It was like our signature position, the one we both loved to be in.

"She made a friend already," I whispered, bringing my hand up to trace her profile with the pad of my thumb. She smiled, placing one of her hands on mine gingerly.

"A social butterfly, she is," Des giggled. I chuckled quietly, leaning down to softly kiss her. She kissed me back just as gently and sweetly. I pulled back after a second, and we stared into each others eyes for an immeasurable and beautiful moment. I love the way she can pull forth these delicate human emotions from within me, such as compassion and adoration, as easily as tugging on a string. It frightens me also though. She is the one person in this world who can actually cause me any amount of harm.

I turned to hide the small amount of fear in my eyes. My index finger played with the ends of her silky hair.

"Wait, where did they go?' Destiny asked, panic tinging her quiet voice.

DESTINY POV

My head swiveled around wildly, looking for any clue as to where my daughter has gone. There is no Emilee. No Faith. No human mother or father. No Dragon. No Devlin. No Parker. No Dugan. I can faintly hear Jane and Dustin still making out in the SUV.

"Oh my god. Start looking around, I'm going to go get Jane and Dustin," Alec said, heading towards the car at a human pace in case the mom and dad are still around here somewhere.

I sniff around. I can smell Faith's scent leading into the forest. As fast as I possibly can, I run after her. I end up in a small little clearing with a few large trees tipped over. The bloody corpses of the mother and father are sprawled grotesquely a few feet away. Dugan sits on a large toppled tree in the middle of the field, smiling sinisterly at me. Emilee is at his feet, and it takes me a few seconds to realize she is changing into a vampire. Faith is lying next to her, and for some unknown reason looking in much more pain.

"Faith!" I scream. I make a mad-dash towards her, but am stopped midway. I try to force my muscles to move, but I'm frozen. Dugan begins to saunter towards me.

"D-dugan?" I find I am still able to speak.

"D-d-d-d-destiny?" He mocks me with a vicious smile.

'What are you doing?" I whisper as pure terror curls and twists in the pit of my stomach.

"Silly girl. Your mind is so trivial," He sneered. I gulped.

"Allow me to explain. Ester, your creator, was my partner. Together, we planned to take down the Volturi and control the vampire world. The newborn army was just a bit of an experiment Ester was determined to try. I am the one who recommended you to him, since I had a short encounter with you when you were human. I am the one who steered you to the Volturi after the army collapsed and Ester had a mental breakdown. Sadly, I didn't make you and Alec fall in love. That was expected, though. And you befriending Jane was icing on the cake. The Cullens were a minor setback but they will most likely benefit me soon.

The whole story I told you about us being long lost loves was a memory planted in your head. The Dustin thing was also planted in his head. Oh, and in case you haven't figured it out, I'm not a memory creator slash eraser. I am a mind controler. But the memory thing comes with that, since I can control every aspect of your mind.

Continuing on, I killed Aro and much of the Volturi. Dragon, Devlin, and Roxy-Anne are my partners also. Parker is the only innocent one. They have been helping me this whole time, and I have turned many of your new army against you.

Faith is under the influence of Atlantis, a young beauty who has been working with me for years. She is the one who got the picture of you and Faith. I erased the memory from your head. Atlantis has the power to create pain that is a million times worse than what Jane can do. Its not as great as Jane's power, though, because its very difficult to conjure up and she can only keep the torture going for a short period of time. She is around here in the trees somewhere.

Emilee is changing. I'm going to kill her once she is done though, just to see how hard it is to kill one of them. They are small, it shouldn't be hard. Just like you. You're tiny, and have no powers. You'll be all too easy to do away with.

But that part won't come yet. You and Faith will both be accompanying me back to my lair, for lack of a better word, and soon enough your dear Alec will show up with any of the army that isn't mine. They will go down, and it will have been for nothing since I will have killed you and Faith already."

My jaw dropped. This man is a revolting creature! Pure hatred swelled within me, but was extinguished as a new thought entered my mind.

"But.. I fell in love with you.." I said quietly. Is he able to control emotions? Or was his memory tampering what affected me?

Dugan's face softened. He smiled sadly. "I know," He said quietly, "And that was real. I didn't mess with your feelings at all. And I fell for you too, Destiny. I'm sorry to break it to you, but you fell in love with the monster," He said, closing the gap between us. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. I felt power return to my limbs and knew that if I wanted to, I could pull away.

Sad thing is, I didn't want to. Slowly, he leaned down. His lips caressed mine. I pressed mine harder against him, grabbing him tightly. He gasped in surprise, and lifted me off the ground to meet him. He traced my bottom lip with the tip of his tongue, asking for entrance which I happily granted.

Our tongues danced and fought for dominance. I couldn't get enough of him. I longed for him to hold me tighter, to kiss me harder.

I was being kidnapped by the incarnation of evil. And I was completely in love with him.

**DUGAN **

**FAITH**

**EMILEE  
**

**DRAGON**

**DEVLIN**

**ROXY-ANNE**

**LIBBY**

**PARKER**

**LINKS IN PROFILE  
**

**!**

**(:  
**


	12. Chapter 12

I sit alone in the dark, musky room. Sleek silver walls surround me. I've never come across anything so strong. I've tried with all my might to knock them down, but they are too firm. A large door with an incredibly confusing lock system keeps me in here.

That door flies open fast just then. And in walks Dugan.

"Have you decided yet, love?" He asks in a very intentionally seductive tone. I take my eyes off of him. I know I can't resist him when I'm staring at the perfection of his gorgeous face, or the muscular planes of his pale chest which is exposed due to the opened button-up shirt he is wearing.

"No," I said starkly, now turning my whole body away from him. Dugan has given me several options:  
1. I can save my own life by becoming his new queen, but lose Alec and Faith.

I get to save Faith, but Alec would die, and I would not be considered his queen, but a slave that would be locked away somewhere and never seen by the public. Most likely used for sex.

I get to save Alec, but Faith would die, and I would, again, become his slave.

My options suck. I do NOT want to become some secret sex toy, but I also could never exchange Alec and Faith's lives to prevent that. Number one is out of the question.

Number two and Number three are the ones I'm struggling with. How is a mother and wife suppose to choose who to get rid of, her husband or daughter?

"Can't I have a fourth option? I'll do anything, anything I swear, as long as you leave them both alone," I begged him as I began to sob. He didn't come to comfort me like I wanted. Instead, he smiled coldly and then ran out of the room.

A sinking feeling entered my stomach. I think I just said the exact words he wanted me to. I think he might have set up a trap that I would willingly fall into. I think I just jeopardized my chance of saving at least one of them. I think swearing into any fourth option he might throw at me was a terrible idea. I think I just made a horrible decision.

ALEC POV

My insides twisted in utter pain. My stubby fingernails clawed uselessly at my surprisingly soft skin. This is worse than becoming a vampire. Who was that girl that injected that syringe into my arm? How did she even get it through my rock hard skin? It must be made of some super-metal that can pierce vampire skin. And since apparently that it isn't bad enough that someone has found something strong enough to break our skin, there has also been some kind of poison invented that is slowly igniting my body in toxic fire right now.

Where is my Destiny? The image of her sweet little smile and sunshine-blond hair flashed through my squeezed eyelids. For a moment, I was released from the acidic torture, and in its place came that familiar fluttery feeling I get every time I even think about my wifey.

That delightful state dissolved quickly though. I thought I let out a screech of pain, but I heard nothing.. Nothing, that is, except a heartbeat.. Not just any heartbeat though.. My heartbeat. But, thats impossible.. Or maybe that female vampire didn't actually inject me with a liquid that can kill VAMPIRES. Maybe it was something that can turn vampires back into humans, and it must have been laced with something lethal to humans.

Wait.. Does that mean I am a human right now? Is that why my skin is so warm and soft? My already ragged breathing becomes rougher. But, for some reason, I am a little happy. I am not dieing that unnatural death I had put so many of my kind through already. I am dieing a human. This is what almost every vampire wants. I felt a little smile creep onto my face.

I allowed my weak arms to fall to my sides. My contorted face smoothed out into the peaceful position of a human slumber. I'm giving up. I hope Des and Fay are alright. I love them both so much it hurts, but I've been "alive" for much too long. Its my time to go now. And having a human death is blissful. I moved my lips, hoping I was talking though I couldn't actually hear anything.

"Goodbye, Faith. You are adorable and sweet and one of the best things that has ever happened to me. I love you and I hope you and your mommy are happy together.

Goodbye, Destiny, my love. You are the most amazing person I have ever met. I will never forget you, no matter where I go after this life. You will always be the most magnificent, astoundingly gorgeous woman I have ever and will ever see. I'm going to miss you so much. I love you, for all eternity_."_

FAITH POV

The worst pain I have ever felt ripped through me. It felt like I was screaming, but I heard nothing. Why did that pretty lady do this to me? What did I do to make her hate me so much? Is it because I hurt Emilee's parents? I didn't mean to.. I really didn't.. Uncle Dugan told me it was okay to bite them once, just to get the feel of it. And then I couldn't stop..

A constant thudding sound was beating through my skull. It sounds like my heart, but mommy said vampire's hearts never beat.. Does that mean I'm not a vampire anymore?.. Am I dieing?  
"Mommy!" I attempted to send a cry for help to her, but, again, I heard nothing. My body convulsed with sobs, but the only thing I could hear was the loud pulse of my heart, which is speeding faster and faster by the second.

"You said you would protect me forever, mommy. Why aren't you helping me? You said I was your little princess, daddy. Why are you letting this happen to me?" I felt the words leave my lips, but I didn't hear them. I hoped no one had heard them though. They were selfish and petty.

I'm so scared though. I don't want to die. I want to live with mommy and daddy in our castle forever. I want to meet the Cullens and go on all kinds of adventures with them, like mommy did. I want to fall in love with a boy as amazing as daddy. I want to have my happily ever after, even if I'm frozen in the body of a child.

A felt a salty tear slip past my lips. I'm crying? Vampires can't cry.. Vampires also can't feel both the physical and emotional pain I'm feeling right now. I really must be human again. I like being a vampire though..

"If I die, just know I love you mommy and daddy." I whispered, hoping they had somehow heard. I let my body go limp. If death is what it takes to get rid of this horrid hurt I'm going through now, I'll take it gladly.

DESTINY POV

I inhaled deeply, searching for any trace of Alec or Faith's scents. Absolutely nothing. I could hear them moaning and screaming, and it sliced through my heart. I just couldn't find them though, or figure out what is causing them so much pain.

Dugan has released me into this huge, confusing maze of dark, thick walls. There is absolutely no scent of ANYTHING for me to follow. Dugan told me that I might be able to find one. But just one. And there is a small possibility I'll get to save the one I find. And he said he'll allow me to keep whoever I save. I won't have time to save the other, they'll be dead by the time I get to them. I don't know if I trust him.

I take off in a random direction. I follow twists and turns, and eventually find myself at a dead end. I turn around, and speed off, ending up at another dead end, and then another, and then one more. With a cry of frustration and anger, I take off again. This time, I find myself quickly approaching the sound of my love's little prayer he is whispering.

"_Goodbye, Faith. You are adorable and sweet and one of the best things that has ever __happened to me. I love you and I hope you and your mommy are happy together._

_ Goodbye, Destiny, my love. You are the most amazing person I have ever met. I will never forget you, no matter where I go after this life. You will always be the most magnificent, astoundingly gorgeous woman I have ever and will ever see. I'm going to miss you so much. I love you, for all eternity."_

Tears prick my eyes, but refuse to fall down my cheeks. Trying to maintain my composure, I keep going until I find myself kneeling by Alec's side. His hear beat rings through my ears. Sweat covers his body. He is feverish, and so soft. His skin doesn't have that chalky palor anymore. Now it is just the pale of a sick teenage boy. His hair is messy, not sleek and perfect as usual, and not quite as soft. His lips are still a lovely rose color, though chapped and blistered, but they aren't perfectly formed as usual. The dark circles under his eyes aren't as pronounced as usual, but still there since he is obviously very sick. He seems shorter, and not as muscular. So weak and frail. With my index finger, I peel his eyelid back. A startling ice-blue stares back at me. They are distant and foggy though, and gaze blankly right past me.

"Oh my god. Alec," I whisper. He doesn't seem to hear me, but somehow he feels my hand resting against his arm. His fingers fumbly around blindly for a moment, until they come to rest lightly on top of mine.

"Poison," He whispers weakly. Hes been poisoned. Hes dieing. What am I suppose to do? I steady myself with a deep breath. I guess I have no other option but to suck it out of him. I don't know if I can resist his blood though. Dugan has starved me for the past couple days and I'm thirstier than I have been in a long time.

After a moments hesitation, I tilt his head back, and sink my fangs into his neck, allowing the sweetest blood I have _**ever**_ tasted to flood my mouth.

**I almost lost this story! Laptop crashed! Which is why there hasn't been any updates anytime soon! I'm going to wrap up the story soon. And then I'm going to work on a new story. No more sequels for Love And Destiny, I don't think. **


	13. Chapter 13

**DUGAN POV**

I watched the child flip this way and that, clawing at herself as Renuka pulsed through her veins. I had come up with the name Renuka for my lethal creation. Renuka is the Hindu goddess of death and destruction. The name seemed fitting.

Renuka was a genius combination of rare chemicals. Its true power was to change a vampire back into a human, something that immortals have strived for for centuries. But I mixed a deadly poison into the doses I gave Faith and Alec, and it caused them to go through excruciating pain. They would first turn back into their human selves, and then die slowly.

The only way to fix this is for another vampire to suck the poison out. But since the poison can take affect when it is in either the circulatory or digestive system, then they will begin to die. I imagine Destiny has already found Alec, and is sucking the poison out of him at this very moment. Then he will be a mortal, and he will have to decide if he wants to stay that way or change back into a vampire.

I hadn't lied to Destiny when I told her she wouldn't be able to save the little girl. She won't be able to, and it will crush her. And then she will slowly turn human herself, as she slowly dies.

With an angry growl, I slammed my fist against the steel wall beside me. Why am I doing this to her? What good is this doing me? I am in love with her, yet I am hurting her. What kind of vile creature am I?  
If I could have one wish in this world, it would be to have Destiny as my wife; to let her see me as she sees Alec. I adore her, I adore everything about her, but I continue to shred her life apart. And now I am killing her. I am senselessly murdering the girl I am in love with.

"You said you would protect me forever, mommy. Why aren't you helping me? You said I was your little princess, daddy. Why are you letting this happen to me?" Faith pants out. She grimaces and then adds, "If I die, just know that I love you mommy and daddy." And then, she lies still and her heart stops.

Suddenly, I hear her weightless footsteps speeding towards me. With a sigh I run off. I can't bear to watch the devastation on her face when she sees her dead child.

**DESTINY POV**

It had taken all my willpower to pull back from Alec's neck. I had taken a little more than intended though, and he was unconscious. I carry him in my arms now as I search for Faith.

"You said you would protect me forever, mommy. Why aren't you helping me? You said I was your little princess, daddy. Why are you letting this happen to me?... If I die, just know that I love you mommy and daddy.." I heard a gentle voice whimper out. I gasp as I round the corner and see Faithie sprawled helplessly on the cold cement floor. She looks exactly like she did when I first saw her, human. Soft, tender, frail, cold. But this time, she is dead.

I feel like crying. This is so scary. I rush to the blond angel's side, and immediately shove my teeth into her throat. I suck until I can no longer taste that disgusting sour tinge of the poison. Nothing happens though. She is gone.

I had promised her I would protect her from everything, and now here I am, moments too late to save her from death. I grab her, holding her to me. I hear Alec moan, and look over to see his eyes flutter open.

"Des?" He whispers. I had never heard anything but his magical silky voice. His human voice is rougher, hoarser, yet still sexy.

"I'm here, we're going to be okay," I said with a small fake smile. He pushed himself up with the palms of his hands.

"Oh my god," He said, staring at Faith.

"I was too late, Alec. I can't save her," I cried. He looked nearly as distraught as I am, but he held on to his composure for my sake.

"You saved me." He said more clearly, smiling. I nodded, tears still clouding my vision.

"You're still human though," I reminded him, rubbing Faith's back as if she is a baby I am putting to sleep.

"Its amazing," He sighed happily. That took me by surprise.. Wait.. Does Alec want to remain human? The thought made me cringe. This is worse than Bella and Edward's predicament had been. This time, a human and vampire are married, and the human doesn't want to turn. He wants to remain fragile.

"You want to be human?" I asked sadly. He shifted his blue eyes downward.

"Don't we all?" He whispered. My heart sank.

"You would rather be human than be with me?" I barely gotten that out before a horrible pain set my insides on fire. A blood-curdling scream rippled past my lips.

"Destiny!" Alec yelled, grabbing my shoulders.

A beating that sounds like a native drum echoes in my head. It took me a moment to realize it was my own heartbeat. It felt like I released another piercing scream, but I didn't hear it.

I felt like I was being jerked around, like people were shaking me. But I didn't hear them. Didn't see them. All I could focus on was the fire blazing inside of me, and my racing heart.

**DUGAN POV**

I could hear her. Every scream was like having a sledgehammer thrown at my heart. I had to help her. I must save her.

In a rush, I find where Dragon, Devlin, Roxy-Anne, Atlantis, and all my other 'minions' are sitting.

"You will all allow the Volturi to leave peacefully. You will NOT drink from them. You will give them the rest of the human elixir that has NOT been laced with poison. None of you will drink ANY of the human elixir without the Volturi's permission." I used my mind manipulation on them. They nodded, their eyes glazed over. With that taken care of, I run off to save my love.

I find Alec huddled over Destiny's crumpled form, unable to do anything to save her. Faith's lifeless body is laying next to Des. I shove them both out of the way.

"Get away from her!" Alec yells, using his feeble mortal strength to try to push me away.

"If you care at all for you wife, you will back away from me." I glared at him. He glared back for a second, until relenting and backing off.

With absolutely no hesitation, I slide my teeth into her neck. I drink until I can no longer taste the sour tinge to the Renuka. And then I scoot back, and wait for her to wake up.

"You really are in love with her too," Alec said, staring at me incredulously.

"She is to die for," I said with a mocking smile to hide how true his words are. I don't need him to feel the satisfaction of knowing we were both competing in the same game, and he won by a long shot.

Destiny awakens sluggishly. She slowly looks around with her pale green human eyes. Her hair is shorter, and a more white-blond than gold blond. It is also pin-straight, no little spirals at the end. She isn't quite as pale, but still very pale for a human. Her lips aren't quite as full, and more pink than red. Somehow, her little mortal imperfections make her more perfect in my eyes.

"Dugan.. You saved me.." She whispered. I smile adoringly at her.

"I love you, Destiny. And I always will. I won't ever forget you, no matter what happens after this life. You're what I have spent the past 5,000 years searching for, and I'm so very glad I got to spend some time with my soul mate before my time to go comes. And please, don't forget me. I'm sorry for all that has happened recently. I never want to hurt you again. I'm going to miss you so much. Goodbye, love." I said calmly, then placed a delicate kiss on her warm lips just as the fire began to rapidly consume me.

**DESTINY POV**

Dugan kissed me gingerly with his icy lips, causing a blissful warmth to spread through my entire body, just before he cried out, then collapsed on the ground.

"No!" I screamed. I lunged at him, holding him to me as he writhed in pain. He was strong. He didn't cry or scream. He suffered in silence. It seemed to take an eternity before his torture stopped. And then he just lie there, motionless. I sobbed, and for the first time in quite a while, real tears spilled out and stained the black fabric of Dugan's shirt.

I slowly lifted back his eyelid. A grayish blue orb stared blankly above me. Had he been the one to make me know his true eye color? Or had I somehow known myself?

"Don't leave me," I cried into his chest. Now I'm losing both my daughter and my love in a single day. What else could possibly go wrong?

Warm, gentle hands wrapped around my waist, pulling me back. I didn't want to be pulled away, but I couldn't hurt Alec by rejecting his comforting embrace.

After a long time of Alec holding me while I cried onto his shoulder, I composed myself. Its done, I told myself. There is no way to change Dugan's fate.

I then remember the young girl at my side. I scoot away from Alec, and pick her up.

"I'm so sorry, Faithie. I tried so hard. I love you more than life itself, I hope you knew that. You meant the world for me, and if I could, I would give my life to bring you back. I'm going to miss you," I whispered with a sob, placing a tender kiss on her clammy forehead.

Faith gave me faith. She gave me faith that eternity didn't have to be dull, that things could be bright and exciting. She gave me faith in the fact that immortal children can be tamed. She gave me faith that I am capable of being a mother. She gave me faith with her beautiful smile and sweet little blond curls.

I was her destiny. If I hadn't found her that day on the streets, she would have died with her mother probably that very night. Faith was destined to become a vampire. She was destined to become a princess. She was destined to become my faith.

Faith was a deadly faith. She was a faith that is now causing me more sorrow and grief than I can bear.

I was a disastrous destiny. I had lead her to a horribly painful death that I will for all eternity regret.

_A Deadly Faith & A Disastrous Destiny._

Alec nudged me out of my thinking. "Come on, Des. Lets go home."

_**THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!**_


	14. Chapter 14 THE END

Destiny POV

I wear a crystal on a chain around my neck now, along with the locket Alec gave me (which has had a picture of Alec, Faith, and I added to it on the opposite side of the wedding picture). The crystal contains what is left of the elixir Dugan's little army gave us.

Jane and Dustin had been left unharmed by said army, and had been scouring the continent for us since we had been gone (Dugan had taken us to a remote city in France) and were so relieved when we called them and told them to come home. They were utterly shocked when they saw that we were human.

The Cullens had come to Volterra as soon as they heard all that had happened. They had never met Faith, and were quite appalled that I would be so foolish as to make an immortal child, but they still sympathized with me and condoned their sorrow. They were just as shocked as Dustin and Jane when they saw us in mortal form.

When we informed them all that there were remains of the elixir, they had all had long discussions with their mates about if they wanted to become human or not. I had heard bits and pieces from all of their conversations..

"This is what I have wanted since the day I lost my humanity. I am doing it, and I love you and hope you'll join me," Rose had said. Emmett loves his super-strength, but he loves his beautiful Rose more, and agreed to it.

"Do you want to, Jazz? I'm going to be so lost without my visions, and without my speed, but you wouldn't have to crave blood all the time and you would be released from all the emotions," Alice told Jasper. He was more than happy to be set free of his constant blood-thirsty nature.

"I can't. If I do, I will age so much faster than you. I'm not going to be an old lady dating a buff young stud." Nessie had said defiantly to Jake.

"If I stop shifting, I will age just the same as humans." He said.

"You would stop phasing just for me?" She asked in awe.

"I would do anything for you," He vowed, love gleaming in his eyes.

Carlisle and Esme didn't even have to talk. They just stared into each other's eyes for an immeasurable moment, communicating silently, before smiling and linking hands, and joining the others that had already decided to turn back human.

"Bella, love, please be reasonable. Our whole family is changing back. Why won't you?" Edward asked his wife.

"I have barely had any time with my vampire abilities. I don't want to just give them up!" She said sadly.

"We can have a normal, human life. We can finish school as humans, and then get jobs. We can grow old together. Don't you want that?" He asked, staring deep into her topaz eyes. She nodded slightly, and after a long kiss, they headed over by Carlisle and Esme.

Jane and Dustin had discussed rather privately, so I didn't hear much. They decided to turn back human, though Jane seemed a bit unwilling.

They had all turned back human. They looked so different human. So...normal.

"Thank you, Dugan. Thank you for finally giving me the family that I want." I whispered a quiet thanks to him, where ever he is.

_**10 YEARS LATER...**_

**DESTINY POV**

The decision to turn human that I made ten years ago was the best decision I've ever made. I am now living a perfect life. I am now twenty four and Alec is twenty five and we have three children, Jade who is one, Luke who is three, and Claudia who is five. I work as a beautician and have opened up a successful makeup store called Sephora, and I sponsor Claudia's cheer squad. Alec works as a lawyer. I am seventh months pregnant with a little girl we are going to name Kyndal.

Bella is now twenty nine (though she says she is twenty eight), and Edward is twenty seven. They have five children: Alexis who is two, Bridgett who is four, Charlie who is six, Trevor who is nine, and Grayson who is ten. Bella works as a high-school biology teacher. She also wrote a book about her adventures with the Cullens, and then gave it to a close friend named Stephenie who vowed to keep vampires a secret. She gives Bella much of the profits of this book, Twilight as it is called. Edward works as a private investigator specializing in homicide cases, and has released many albums which consist of his work on the piano.

Alice is now twenty eight, and Jasper is thirty. They have four kids: Paris who is three, Dallas who is five, and London who is eight. Alice is eight months pregnant with a little boy who they will name Rome. In case you didn't guess, Alice is naming them all after her favorite places to shop. Jasper doesn't have much say in this. Alice is a fashion designer and opened up a very successful clothing store named ForNever 18. The name developed from her release of the age 18 **(yes, I did take the name from Forever 21) **and Jasper is a surgeon.

Rosalie is now twenty nine (and dreading her upcoming birthday, when she will officially be out of her twenties) and Emmett is thirty. They have seven kids, much to Rose's delight. William is 10 months old, Chloe and Claire are two year old twins, Rachael is four, Dylan is six, Tyler is nine, and April is nine. Rose stays at home with all of our kids when we all go to work. There is about thirty one so far. I have no idea how she handles them all. Emmett is a personal trainer and part time firefighter.

Esme is thirty six, and Carlisle is thirty three. They have eight children. Abigail is two, Kathryn is three, Elizabeth is five, Cole is seven, Brooke is eight, Trevin is nine, and Lily is ten. Esme works as an interior decorator, and Carlisle is still working as a doctor.

Jane is now twenty five, and Dustin is twenty four. They have three children, three year old twin boys named Hayden and Hunter, and a four year old girl named Kamryn. Jane is a professional hair stylist and owns her own salon, and Dustin opened up a successful restraunt chain and coaches Hayden and Hunter's baseball team. He often talks about how much he misses the rush of vampire baseball instead of slow, human baseball.

Nessie is twenty six and Jacob is twenty seven. They have three kids also. Andrew is three, Michael is four, and Lauren is six. They have opened up a zoo together that contains a variety of animals, but focuses on saving the endangered wolf species of the world.

We all live in Florida, where we can be in the sun all day long. We stay away from vampires as much as possible. We have, however, heard that the Denali clan is running their world. Nobody ever really found out what happened to the King and Queen, or the odd Cullen coven.

"Mommy!" Claudia calls, bouncing in the kitchen of our extremely large beach house. We all live on the beach, and we are all neighbors. Our kids are the best of friends.

Claudia and Kamryn, Jane's little girl, are dripping wet and covered in sand from the beach. They are giggling like crazy as they grab towels to wipe themselves off.

Claudia has Alec's black hair but it is very curly, I'm not sure why, and my green eyes, and is teensy tiny. Kamryn looks a lot like her, since she is the daughter of Alec and I's twins.

"Can we have ice cream?" Kam asks. I smile. They are so cute.

"Sherbert or chocolate?" I ask, opening the freezer. They look at each other for a moment, deciding with their eyes just like Jane and I always do.

"Both!" They said in unision. With a laugh, I scoop a spoonful of sherbert and a spoonful of chocolate into each bowl, handing it to them.

"Wait, I want some!" Dallas hollers as he races up the deck stairs. He looks exactly like Jasper, shaggy blond hair and chocolaty brown eyes.

"Sherbert please!" He adds. I grab another bowl, and add some sherbert. As he hops into a bar stool next to the girls, I hear Jade begin to cry in her room.

"I'll be right back guys," I said, and ran off to get my little girl.

"Oh, shh shh." I whispered, lifting my crying daughter out of her white crib. I rocked her gently against my shoulder, running my hand through her blond hair. Rose walked in the nursery then, William in her arms.

"Did you know you have about fifteen children in your kitchen attacking your ice cream at this moment?" She asked casually, sitting in the rocking chair. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Of course. I had just three about two seconds ago," I said as I began to change Jade's diaper.

"Guess what I just saw?" She asked, a little excitement in her voice.

"Spill," I said, sliding Jade's pants back on.

"Lily and Grayson, kissing under the deck." She said with a sly smile. I laughed. Lily is Esme's ten year old daughter, and is absolutely flawless. She is tall for her age, with long golden hair like Carlisle's, and moss-green eyes like Esme. She has blemish-free bronze skin, and a perfect smile though she has never had braces. Grayson is Bella's ten year old son, and looks much like his father with messy bronze hair and vibrant green eyes, and pretty muscular for his age. He has tanned skin and an easy-going smile, but he had braces a few years ago.

"They've had a thing for a while," I said with a small, happy smile. I could already see all of our kids marrying each other, mixing all of our genes together. We all have such beautiful children, if they had kids they would be stunning.

Rose and I head back to the kitchen, which is probably a total mess by now. It always seemed to take forever to get anywhere, even now, ten years later. Of course I miss being a vampire sometimes, I miss the speed and the strength, and the super senses. I miss never having to be afraid because nothing can hurt you, and I even miss being royalty sometimes. But if thats the price I have to pay to have Jade, Luke, and Claudia, I am much more than willing to pay.

I miss Faith too. Sometimes I see her when I look at Jade's curly blond hair and dimply cheeks. But no matter how many children I have, none of them will ever fill that void in my heart that was permanently placed the night Faith died.

I think about Dugan often. Looking back, I see all the signs that told me how madly in love with me he was. And I never even got to properly thank him for saving my life. For dieing for me.

I sigh and shake my head. Those days are over. And honestly, I hope they never come back. I'm more than content to spend the rest of my life with my family and those I care about. This is truly my destiny.

**_And here is what happened..._**

Alice and Jasper and their daughter Paris (age 4) were killed in a car crash a year later. Dallas, London and Rome were taken into the care of Bella and Edward, Alice's best friend and closest brother.

Esme developed breast cancer five years later, after giving birth to Jessica and Josh . After battling it for 10 years, she passed away at age 51. Carlisle continued to take care of the children until he was 86, when he died of old age.

Jacob only ever phased once after Nessie turned human. They had 4 more children: Violet, Hannah, Kyle, and Logan. Nessie, ironically, drowned when cliff diving on vacation in Hawaii at age 39. Jacob blamed himself for not going with her that day, and after a year of severe depression, committed suicide at age 41. Destiny took custody of their kids for the next few years.

Jane and Dustin had 5 more kids, Damon, Samantha, Steven, Amanda, and Zack, and they both lived long enough to see their grandchildren. Dustin passed away at age 60 due to a heart-attack, and Jane followed shortly after due to a blood vessel popping in her brain.

Rosalie (62) and Emmett (63) died in a house fire after having 4 more kids: Jared, Melissa, Trinity, and Chris. Their kids were already in college, and were not harmed.

Bella, after giving birth to Matthew, Austin, Ryan, and Caroline, perished at age 65 due to brain injuries after she slipped and fell, banging her head against concrete. Though she had done things like this before, she was old and fragile then, and her weak body couldn't handle it. Edward followed shortly after, also at age 65, due to skin cancer.

Destiny, after having Eva, Tanner, Paige, and Jennifer, died at age 72. Alec died exactly a week later, due to what his children say was a broken heart.

_Destiny's Last Moments.._

"We did it, Alec. We've grown old together." Destiny whispered out, her weathered skin wrinkling as she smiled weakly while staring at the man she has been in love with for the better part of her life. Her once golden hair is now snow white and thinning.

"Don't leave me, Des. Come one, hang on a little longer." Alec begged, clutching her hand in his as he leaned on the metal railing of her sterile hospital bed.

"If we hadn't changed back human, what do you think we would be doing right now?" She asked him, raising her shaking thin arm to brush his silvery hair out of his eyes, then continuing down to rub the side of his face where some gray stubble had formed since he hadn't left her side for the past couple days.

"We would be young again. You probably would have made another immortal child. We would be throwing some kind of elegant banquet, and all the Cullens would be there." Alec smiled at her.

"Nessie and Jane would still be alive," Destiny croaked out, a tear sliding down her cheek. Alec wiped it away gently.

"We wouldn't have Claudia, Luke, Jade, Eva, Tanner, Paige, and Jennifer," He reminded her. She smiled.

"I love you, Alec Volturi. I've loved you since I first saw you that day in Volterra with your mysterious crimson eyes and stunning black hair. Just the sight of you drew me in. We will be seeing each other again soon, my dear. Don't forget me before then," Destiny said. Her hands slowly reached up and under her hair, unclasping the old, faded locket. She looked inside, marveling at her vampire beauty on the day of her first marriage to Alec, and then staring with longing at the beautiful little Faith.

"I love you, Destiny Volturi. I've loved you since I first saw you that day in Volterra with your gentle smile and compassionate eyes. Just the sight of you made me forget I was suppose to be Aro's evil companion. I could never forget you, love." Alec said, placing his dry lips against hers. When he pulled back, Destiny's eyes were closed. He placed his hand against her heart. Nothing.

A sob choked him as he stared at her face. Seventy-two years old and she is still the most beautiful woman he has ever seen.

"I miss you already," He whispered, taking the locket from her hand. He then unclasped the crystal that she still wore to that day. He stuck both in his pocket.

"For all eternity," Alec murmured, kissing her passionately for the last time.

**THE END.**

Jade, Destiny's daughter, married William, Rose's son

Kamryn, Jane's daughter, married Michael, Nessie's son.

Grayson, Bella's son, married Lily, Esme's daughter.

Luke, Destiny's son, married Kathryn, Esme's daughter.

Alexis, Bella's daughter, married Hayden, Jane's son.

Trevor, Bella's son, married London, Alice's daughter.

Brooke, Esme's daughter, married Tyler, Rose's son.

Claudia, Destiny's daughter, married Dallas, Alice's son.

Trevin, Esme's son, married April, Rose's daughter.

Charlie, Bella's son, married Rachael, Rose's daughter.

Lauren, Nessie's daughter, married Cole, Esme's son.

Eva, Destiny's daughter, married Kyle, Jane's son.

Matthew, Bella's son, married Jessica, Esme's daughter.

Elizabeth, Esme's daughter, married Dylan,Rose's son.

Kyndal, Destiny's daughter, married Rome, Alice's son.

Claire, Rose's daughter, married Hunter, Jane's son.

Chloe, Rose's daughter, married Ryan, Bella's son.

Andrew, Nessie's son, married Abigail, Esme's daughter.

Violet, Nessie's daughter, married Damon, Jane's son.

Samantha, Jane's daughter, married Logan, Nessie's son.

Melissa, Rose's daughter, married Steven, Jane's son.

Austin, Bella's son, married Amanda, Jane's daughter.

Hanna, Nessie's daughter, married Tanner, Destiny's son.

Caroling, Bella's daughter, married Jared, Rose's son.

Josh, Esme's daughter, married Paige, Destiny's son.

Chris, Rose's son, married Jennifer, Destiny's daughter.

Trinity, Rose's daughter, married Zack, Jane's son.

_Alec and Destiny_

_Together For All Eternity_

**That is the end of Destiny and Alec's story.:(**

**If you have any other stories you would like me to write about, suggest it in the reviews or send me a message.**

**Thank you guys for being such a supportive audience.**

**Bye!(:**


	15. SORRY!

Last Chapter Had a Few Mess Ups. Didn't quite go with the rest of the story.

The Cullens did know about Faith and had met her.

I never said what Alec had been so worried about previously.

I never mentioned what happend with the plan to turn the vamp world veggies.

Well, I don't know what to say about number one.

2, Alec had heard about some people planning to take Faith down, but he didn't realize it was his own army.

3, The Denali Clan turned the vampire world veggie. It took a long time though, and by the time they completed it and exposed themselves to humans, the Cullens, Jane, Dustin, Des, and Alec were already gone.

Maybe there are more mistakes. I don't know. I just thought it was a sweet way to tie things up. Hope you guys don't mind.!


	16. NEW STORY ALECOC

Hey Guys.

I am starting a new Alec/OC story.

Its REALLY different that Love and Destiny.

Its called I Must Kill You, My Love

I only have two chapters up so far, but if you want, read it, and if you like it, I'll continue.

Thanks!  
Love you guys! :D

-KelC


End file.
